Keigoku
by Domina Gelidus
Summary: *UA* *Presente de niver pra Mitz* Homens poderosos atraem inimigos poderosos. Sesshoumaru sabia disso quando tomou a presidência da empresa de seu pai. Só não esperava que fossem atrás de Rin para cumprir uma vingança que nem mesmo ele entendia o motivo.
1. A notícia

**Disclaimer: InuYasha não me pertence... Infelizmente a Rumiko sensei teve a idéia primeiro. (soco no ar) Droga!**

**Dedicatória: Para Mitz-chan, que escreve muitíssimo bem e merece muito mais do que isso por ter paciência comigo no MSN. Mitz, presente de aniversário atrasadíssimo! Feliz niver! Adoro você...**

- - -

**Keigoku**

_Por Domina Gelidus_

**Capítulo primeiro**

**A notícia**

Girou na cadeira confortável, deixando de mirar a tela do projetor para então encarar o homem de cabelos negros do outro lado da mesa de reuniões. Acabara de analisar os gráficos absurdos e inaceitáveis que seu diretor chefe apresentara-lhe. Toda a diretoria olhava para ele, esperando por alguma reação ou alguma resposta. Alguns já estavam encolhidos em suas poltronas, como que prevendo um ataque de nervos por conta do presidente da empresa.

Era bem verdade que ele, Sesshoumaru Taisho, sabia dos riscos ao colocar alguém como Naraku no comando dos diretores de sua empresa. Naraku sempre fora um tanto petulante e muito ambicioso, embora fosse um ótimo funcionário. Sesshoumaru tinha consciência que um dia ele traria problemas; só não esperava que fosse um tão absurdo.

- Como pode ver, senhor Taisho, os lucros vão aumentar consideravelmente! – fez um gesto amplo com a mão direita, apoiando-se na mesa para observar melhor o grupo de diretores e, é claro, Sesshoumaru.

- Não pode simplesmente aumentar os lucros assim, de uma hora para a outra! – um dos diretores levantou-se, mirando Naraku com o olhar nervoso.

- Demitir quase a metade dos funcionários é um plano audacioso demais! – um outro comentou, tentando manter a calma – Como espera atender a demanda de produção sem os funcionários?

- Temos mais funcionários trabalhando na produção do que o necessário, Bankotsu! – Naraku exclamou, endireitando mais o corpo – Vamos apenas despachar os acúmulos e fazer os outros trabalharem direito!

- É de pessoas que você está falando aqui, Naraku! Não são máquinas! – um diretor reclamou, passando as mãos nervosas pelos cabelos já brancos – Não podemos pedir que trabalhem como burros de carga!

- Não vão trabalhar como animais, vão apenas cumprir suas obrigações! Vejam os gráficos! – ele apontou novamente para a tela do projetor – Vamos ganhar o dobro do que ganhamos!

- Naraku! Percebe o que está dizendo?! – foi a vez de Bankotsu levantar-se – Quer eliminar quase a metade dos funcionários desta empresa a troco de quê? Dinheiro?! Tem idéia de quantas pessoas vão estar nas ruas por causa da sua ambição?

- Já fiz os cálculos... E não me importo. Nem você deveria... Vai ganhar tanto quanto eu com tudo isso... – mirou-o com desdém e voltou seu olhar para a figura do presidente e dono das empresas Taisho – Mas acho que é o nosso presidente quem deve dar a última e sábia palavra...

Todos que estavam de pé voltaram a sentar-se, observando a figura de Sesshoumaru com atenção. Exceto por Bankotsu, que ainda matinha o olhar irritado sobre a figura de Naraku.

Sesshoumaru matinha os olhos na pauta que Naraku havia entregado a ele antes da reunião começar. Pesava os prós e os contras da decisão que estava para tomar, tentando formular uma frase clara o bastante para que todos entendessem.

Embora sua consciência estivesse a mil, suas feições ainda eram as mesmas: calmaria e insignificância. Só diferia de Naraku por que seus olhos não emanavam malícia, como os do diretor chefe. Alguns longos segundos de silêncio incômodo passaram-se antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse, enfim, chegar a uma conclusão plausível.

- Naraku... – sua voz soou decidida e séria.

Por um instante, todos da sala pararam de respirar, inclusive Naraku.

- Está demitido. – completou, observando Naraku dos pés a cabeça, antes de fechar a pauta em suas mãos e fazê-la deslizar todo o comprimento da mesa, até atingir as mãos do diretor chefe, do outro lado.

Pacientemente, ele levantou-se de sua cadeira, ao que todos os outros diretores fizeram o mesmo.

- A reunião está encerrada. – ele concluiu, caminhando na direção da saída e sendo seguido pelos olhares estupefatos de todos os outros diretores da empresa.

Exceto Naraku.

- Demitido... – ele repetiu para si mesmo, quando o último dos diretores saiu da sala, deixando-o só – Vou mostrar ao todo poderoso quem está demitido...

A pauta de reunião fora jogada longe, enquanto Naraku saía da sala luxuosa batendo a porta atrás de si.

- - -

Deixou o corpo cair de encontro ao assento almofadado. Nas mãos um pequeno envelope branco, timbrado com o símbolo da clínica. Ficou a observá-lo por longos e longos minutos, em silêncio, apenas tentando adivinhar o que estava escrito ali dentro. Mas era mais do que claro que não precisava de muito esforço mental para conseguir prever o que o exame dizia. Ela mesma já sabia desde que o pedira.

Ainda assim, admitir e encarar a realidade numa circunstância dessas era muito, muito difícil para ela. "O que Sesshoumaru vai fazer comigo?", pensava consigo mesma, deixando um arrepio cruzar-lhe a espinha.

Olhou ao redor e não viu ninguém, apenas a si mesma. Natural, já que estava em casa sozinha desde que voltara da clínica, há cerca de meia hora. Respirou fundo, e tentou observar a sala bem decorada onde estava. As paredes em tons pastéis, que antes lhe traziam alívio e paz, mais pareciam mãos monstruosas tentando agarrá-la e sufocá-la.

Balançou a cabeça tentando espantar a sensação. Olhou para o lado de fora da porta de vidro, observando o jardim do outro lado. O verde brilhava vivo, iluminado pela luz do sol. Conseguiu respirar mais calma, observando as flores coloridas e as árvores que balançavam hora ou outra com a brisa do outono.

"Vai dar tudo certo...", pensou, positiva, como sempre fazia quando sabia que alguma coisa estava prestes a dar totalmente errada.

Inspirou boa quantidade de ar e, subitamente, rasgou a lateral do envelope – que no momento parecia branco demais para seus olhos – e então puxou o papel de dentro dele. Desdobrou-o com cuidado excessivo, e passeou os olhos sobre ele, tentando não enxergar um enorme sinal de positivo que, naquele momento, parecia brilhar em luzes de néon que alteravam entre o amarelo, o vermelho e o azul. Olhou para frente e ficou hipnotizada com o abajur que jazia sobre uma pequena mesa de canto, ao lado de um sofá grande e marrom. Não percebeu quando o telefone tocou ao seu lado e, sem muito saber o que fazer, apenas apertou o botão e levou o aparelho ao ouvido.

- _Rin-chan!_ – ouviu a voz que a saudou com entusiasmo do outro lado da linha – _Rin-chan?_

- Ka-chan... – foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer, ainda hipnotizada pelo abajur, que agora parecia começar a transforma-se num enorme bicho-papão.

- _Você está bem, Rin?_ – a voz soou preocupada.

Silêncio.

- _Rin! Fale comigo, por favor!_ – outra súplica desesperada – _O que aconteceu? Sesshoumaru brigou com você? Porque se ele brigou eu juro que vou até o escritório dele e levo um taco de baseball junto com_—

- Estou grávida. – disse, subitamente.

Outro silêncio.

Seguido de um grito histérico.

- _Ah meu Deus! Rin! Meu Deus! Rin!_ – uma pausa – _Meu Deus! RIN!_

Silêncio.

Seguido de outro grito histérico.

- _Meus Deus! Rin! Você sabe o que está dizendo?_ – a voz saía mais animada do que de costume, se é que isso era possível.

Rin abaixou a cabeça, aflita. Tocou a testa na ponta dos joelhos e ficou ali por alguns segundos, apenas segurando o telefone de encontro ao ouvido direito, tentando fazer com que tudo sumisse.

- Gostaria de não saber... – sussurrou, chorosa.

- _Oras! Vamos... Você tem que se animar! Você vai ter um bebê!_ – a outra dava gritinhos histéricos cada vez que terminava uma frase.

Rin apertou mais os olhos.

- Como vou dizer para o Sesshoumaru que vou ter um bebê?! – ela gemeu, endireitando o corpo e jogando o tronco de encontro ao espaldar da poltrona – Pior! Como vou dizer pra ele que ele é que é o pai?!

- _Relaxe! Sei que ele vai gostar da idéia tanto quanto eu!_ – Kagome retrucou, tentando animá-la.

- Eu duvido!

- _Estou estacionando o carro na frente da sua casa. Venha abrir a porta para mim para que eu possa te dar um abraço!_ – pediu, desligando antes que Rin pudesse protestar.

A jovem bufou, desligando o telefone e querendo cavar um buraco bem fundo debaixo de si, para então se jogar ali dentro e cobrir-se de terra. Era isso que ia acontecer com ela quando dissesse ao homem mais frio que conhecera que ele seria o papai do ano.

- - -

- Mas, Kagome, isso não estava nos nossos planos! – ela retrucou, pesarosa, sorvendo um grande gole de suco de laranja.

- Rin-chan... Querida, você tem que entender que nem tudo na vida está nos nossos planos! – a outra comentou, sentando mais na ponta do sofá para tocar o joelho da amiga – Não há o que fazer agora... É um bebê! Você deveria estar feliz...

- Não, não! Eu estou muito feliz, Ka-chan! É só que... Acho que Sesshoumaru não vai ficar feliz como eu, ou você, ou qualquer um! – parou de falar para mirar o líquido dentro do copo – Ele não é uma pessoa muito... Muito...

- Feliz? Alegre? Simpática? Comunicativa? Aberta?

Rin observou a amiga com um olhar mortal, ao que Kagome riu alto.

- Olhe Rin, Sesshoumaru pode ser o que quiser! Mas é impossível que ele não se sinta feliz por ter um filho! Ele vai ser pai!

- Exatamente! Esse é o grande problema! – Rin pousou o copo sobre a mesa e encarou a amiga seriamente – Sesshoumaru nunca gostou de crianças... Ele não tem paciência com elas... Temo que isso não vá mudar quando nosso bebê nascer... – ela lançou um olhar triste à barriga.

Kagome não conseguiu dizer nada que pudesse animar a amiga. Realmente, Sesshoumaru não era muito paciente com ninguém! Imagine só um pobre bebê, que viria a ser uma criança como todas as outras. Crianças faziam bagunça e eram sempre sapecas; por um momento, ver Sesshoumaru lidando com um filho trouxe a Kagome uma cena cômica diante dos olhos.

O telefone tocou, infelizmente, interrompendo os devaneios de Kagome.

- É ele! Ai Deus! É o Sesshy, Ka-chan! – Rin levantou do sofá de supetão, andando de um lado para o outro enquanto sentia um arrepio na espinha sempre que o barulho do telefone invadia seus ouvidos.

- Então atenda, oras!

- Como vou atender sem contar nada pra ele?! – a outra parecia que ia ter um ataque de pânico a qualquer momento – "Alou, Sesshy! Você vai ser papai!"

- Rin, não diga nada por telefone! – Kagome alertou, levantando-se também.

Rin continuava sua caminhada de ida e volta.

- Atenda, Rin!

- ALOU! – Rin gritou, parando de andar – Ah... Oi, Sesshy! – olhou para Kagome – Não, não... Está tudo bem, claro! Kagome está aqui comigo!

A amiga continuava observando a conversa, atenciosamente.

- Jantar? Ah, tudo bem... Kagome pode me fazer companhia no jantar, não é Ka-chan?

Kagome assentiu, ainda atenta. Viu a amiga dar uma desculpa qualquer pelo fato de estar completamente fora do ar e, então, desligar o telefone, jogando o aparelho longe como se ele fosse fazer-lhe algum mal.

- Ele sabe... Ele sabe... – voltou a andar de um lado para o outro – Ele sabe que tem alguma coisa errada! Ele sempre sabe... Sempre sabe...

- Rin! Por Deus! Pare de andar e sente-se! – Kagome empurrou-a para o sofá, sentando-se ao seu lado – Sesshoumaru é esperto, mas é meio impossível saber que você está grávida! Tente relaxar... eu tenho uma idéia de como podemos contar para ele!

- "Podemos"? – Rin levantou uma sobrancelha.

- _Você_ pode! – corrigiu – Ele vem jantar hoje?

Rin fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- Não! Disse que tinha algo importante para resolver... Depois que ele demitiu aquele tal de Naraku, ele sempre sai da empresa mais tarde! – ela fez biquinho, tristonha.

Kagome pareceu pensar.

- Ok, então fica até melhor! – ela sorriu, orgulhosa da própria idéia – Você vai até lá e conta pra ele!

Rin quase caiu do sofá.

- O QUÊ?!

- Relaxe... eu tenho tudo planejado aqui... – apontou para a própria cabeça – E vai dar tudo muito certo!

- - -

Os nós dos dedos já estavam ficando quase roxos, entretanto era impossível parar de apertá-los e agir como uma pessoa normal. Ela estava nervosa. Ela sempre ficava nervosa quando tinha alguma coisa importante para contar a _ele_.

- Rin... Você precisa descer do carro para que o plano comece a dar certo... – uma Kagome paciente pousou uma mão no ombro da amiga.

Rin fechou os olhos com tanta força que, quando voltou a abri-los pôde ver alguns pontinhos brilhantes misturarem-se com as figuras. Sentia seu coração acelerado e as mãos começavam a ficar amortecidas e suadas.

- Rin?

- Não vou conseguir, Kagome! Não vou! Dirija de volta para casa! De volta para casa agora! Vamos embora Ka-chan! – ela começou a espernear no banco do passageiro como um filhote assustado.

Kagome começou a rir em disparada, enquanto Rin fechava a cara e cruzava os braços, emburrada.

- Isso tudo foi uma idéia idiota! – ela bufou – Nada vai dar certo!

Kagome suspirou, segurando o riso.

- Querida, entre lá, suba, coloque o que combinamos em cima da mesa dele, e quando você achar conveniente o suficiente, você entra na sala para conversar pessoalmente. Não estrague tudo com seu nervosismo excessivo!

Rin lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador.

- Falo sério! Você não pode fugir para Roma e ficar lá até que o bebê nasça!

- Mas foi uma boa idéia! Ele nunca desconfiaria! Meus pais estão morando lá, eu poderia dizer que—

- Rin! Vá! Agora! – Kagome adiantou-se e abriu a porta do passageiro, mostrando a passagem livre para que ela descesse do carro.

A jovem olhou para a calçada como se estivesse em brasas e ela, descalça. Mirou a fachada do grande e poderoso edifício como se ele fosse comê-la viva e pôde jurar que o letreiro que dizia "Empresas Taisho" havia piscado maliciosamente para ela.

- Boa sorte, amiga... – Kagome abraçou-a brevemente antes de empurrá-la de leve para que saísse logo do carro – Vai dar tudo certo, é um ótimo plano... Confie em mim!

Sem dizer uma única palavra, Rin saiu do carro, fechou a porta e começou a subir as escadas para que atravessasse a porta de entrada do prédio.

Assim que viu seu próprio reflexo no vidro escuro, ficou com vontade de sair correndo. Olhou para trás apenas para ver Kagome virando a esquina. "Maldição!", pensou consigo mesma, inspirando boa quantidade de ar e tentando mentalizar alguma coisa boa. "Sorvete...", pensou, "Ai que vontade de tomar sorvete...", fechou os olhos e começou a imaginar-se tomando um delicioso pote de sorvete de creme.

- Senhora Taisho?

Imediatamente ela abriu os olhos, observando o senhor grisalho de bochechas rosadas que segurava a porta para que ela entrasse já há algum tempo.

- Bo-bo-boa noite! – estranhamente o nome dele fugira de seu vocabulário – Como vai o senhor?

- Tudo bem por aqui... – ele sorriu, amigável – A senhora veio ver o senhor Taisho? – ele fez sinal para que ela passasse, ainda sorrindo calmamente.

Rin suspirou pela milésima vez, sentindo como se suas pernas fossem quebrar caso ousasse movê-las.

- Senhora? A senhora está bem?

- Ótima! – ela quase gritou, sentindo os olhos marejarem de nervoso e, finalmente, começando a andar.

Acenou brevemente ao simpático porteiro – que ainda não entendia nada – e foi em direção aos elevadores como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. As mãos estavam tão brancas, que poderiam confundi-la com a caixinha que ela segurava entre elas.

Mais uma vez ela distraiu-se com seu reflexo distorcido que a porta de ferro exibia. Tentou imaginar-se com a barriga saliente, então com um bebê no colo, sorridente e bochechudo.

Sorriu. Não seria tão ruim para Sesshoumaru saber que seria pai. Parecia algo tão divertido e renovador, afinal.

A porta do elevador abriu-se de repente, tirando-a de seus pensamentos quando um grupo de executivos de preto saiu de dentro dele, caminhando para a saída com expressões cansadas e ansiosas.

Imediatamente sua esperança desfez-se. Sesshoumaru, um executivo, sendo pai? Definitivamente isso não encaixava!

Bufou alto e adentrou o elevador quando viu que ficara vazio. Apertou o botão do décimo nono andar e, quando notou que as portas estavam fechando-se, sentiu o desespero voltar.

- - -

Quase sorriu de alívio quando o último dos diretores levantou-se, caminhando até o quadro branco e escrevendo nele alguns números e estatísticas. Estavam naquele vaivém de diretores há quase quatro horas. Todos já estavam com as feições cansadas, e loucos de vontade de ir para casa, jantar e provavelmente dormir.

Menos Sesshoumaru. Ah, ele queria sim, e muito, ir para casa. Mas gostaria de poder levar sua esposa para jantar ou então para darem uma volta e, quem sabe, conseguir arrancar dela o que quer que fosse que ela estava escondendo dele. Era muito perspicaz para ser enganado por aquele jeito inocente dela.

Talvez estivesse triste com ele, pelo fato de ficar na empresa agora duas, às vezes três vezes mais do que antes. Se fosse isso, ela estaria com a razão. Estava sendo difícil de substituir Naraku e, sem um diretor chefe, ele tinha que assumir as responsabilidades sozinho.

Piscou confuso por repetidas vezes quando notou que o diretor que falava em frente ao quadro branco já havia coberto metade do mesmo com números, desenhos e gráficos – dos quais ele não entendia mais nada, dado o fato que ele não estava prestando a mínima atenção.

Praguejou mentalmente e tentou focalizar sua mente novamente naquela reunião longa e cansativa. Quanto mais cedo terminassem, mais cedo poderia ver Rin.

- - -

- Boa noite, Rin! – a secretária cumprimentou-a, terminando de colocar alguns papeis na bolsa – O senhor Taisho está numa reunião agora...

Rin sorriu timidamente.

- Eu sei, senhorita Kagura... Será que eu posso esperá-lo na sala dele?

A outra sorriu.

- Claro! Ele vai adorar a surpresa! – disse, passando a alça da bolsa pelo ombro – Estou saindo agora, mas se a senhora precisar de qualquer coisa, pode pedir para àquela velhinha simpática da limpeza. Ela vai ficar feliz em lhe ser útil!

Rin assentiu em agradecimento e voltou-se para o corredor largo, mirando a porta dupla de mogno ao fundo. De repente, tudo começou a ficar escuro e ela teve que se recostar à parede ao lado para que não despencasse ao chão. Quando tinha sido a última refeição mesmo?

Praguejou mentalmente pelo descuido estúpido. Estivera tão nervosa que mal almoçara e apenas tomara alguns goles de suco de laranja antes de sair de casa. Que bela mãe responsável ela estava sendo!

Inspirou fundo e continuou a caminhada. Abriu a porta com cuidado; o escritório estava escuro e vazio.

Sentiu-se levemente relaxada ali dentro. As luzes dos outros prédios iluminavam muito fracamente através das paredes de vidro. Rin sentia-se flutuando ali dentro, adorava a decoração daquele escritório. Pensou, por um momento, que ver o pôr-do-sol dali deveria ser um verdadeiro espetáculo.

A espaçosa – e exagerada – mesa de mogno estava quase bem arrumada. Algumas planilhas e papeis jogados no centro tiravam o ar organizado que Sesshoumaru gostava de deixar. Sorriu de canto, o marido estava tendo bastante trabalho agora com um funcionário a menos.

Caminhou a passos vagarosos até alcançar uma das cadeiras em frente à mesa e delicadamente sentou-se. Mirou a pequena caixinha branca que ainda segurava entre as mãos, pensando se aquilo seria mesmo uma boa idéia. Talvez Sesshoumaru achasse tudo uma grande besteira e ficasse ainda mais nervoso. Só o pensamento de ter que lhe contar fez seu estômago revirar. Seria muito mais difícil dizer com todas as letras, com certeza! Se ele simplesmente adivinhasse, seria mais fácil para ela.

Levantou-se e depositou a pequena caixa sobre os papeis bagunçados, deixando sobre ela um cartão que retirara da bolsa. Analisou a posição de ambos e teve outro frio na espinha quando ouviu um barulho que vinha do lado de fora.

"Sesshoumaru", pensou, olhando rapidamente ao redor e tentando encontrar algum lugar para esconder-se. Caminhou até a estante de livros ao seu lado e ficou a observá-la como que tentando entrar dentro das páginas de um deles. Foi tateando, atordoada, até encontrar a porta de um banheiro.

- Rin? – a voz fê-la pular de susto.

- Sesshy! – ela gritou, levando a mão ao peito e sentindo suas têmporas pulsarem de nervoso.

A luz fora acesa, embora ela nem parecera notar qualquer mudança. Estava numa posição evasiva, segurando a maçaneta da porta do banheiro como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- O que faz aqui? – ele indagou, levantando uma sobrancelha – Alguma coisa errada? – pôs-se a caminhar até a mesa, carregando consigo algumas pautas de reunião.

"Não olhe para a mesa, não olhe para a mesa, não olhe, não olhe! Deus! Não olhe!", fechou os olhos com força e não ousou mover-se.

- Po-po-por que não vamos jantar agora? – indagou, ainda imóvel e de olhos fechados – Seria divertido... Você deve estar com raiva! Fome! Você deve estar com fome! – abriu os olhos só para notar que não tinha coragem para mantê-los abertos.

Silêncio.

- Sesshy... Por favor... Vamos jantar... – ela sussurrou com a voz chorosa.

Silêncio.

Esperou alguma reação, qualquer que fosse, por alguns segundos. Talvez minutos. Ou seriam horas? O tempo passou a não fazer mais sentido de repente.

Segurou a respiração inconscientemente e virou-se devagar, mais devagar que o necessário, encontrando o homem de cabelos louros-platinados mirando a pequena caixa aberta. O cartão estava preso em suas mãos, e seus olhos cor de âmbar pareciam perdidos em algum lugar que não era o escritório.

- Sesshy... – ela tentou, receosa – Sesshoumaru... Por favor, não é o que você está pensando... – por que dissera aquilo?

Devagar e calmamente – uma calma excessiva – ele voltou seu olhar para a figura franzina que ainda segurava a maçaneta da porta do banheiro.

- Grávida? – ele olhou para os pequenos sapatinhos dentro da caixa e depois para o cartão de "Parabéns Papai" que ainda tinha em suas mãos e, sem conseguir pensar em outra coisa, repetiu – Grávida?

Rin sentiu a face arder e os olhos ficarem lacrimejados. As têmporas ainda pulsavam doloridamente.

- Eu sinto muito, Sesshy! – ela tentou explicar, soltando da maçaneta e sentindo como se estivesse agora sem apoio algum – Eu... eu... Não fique zangado, por favor!

Ele continuou a mirar os pequenos sapatinhos brancos, tentando absorver a situação com alguma lógica.

- Você está grávida, Rin? – ele soltou, um pouco zangado, um pouco nervoso, um pouco aflito e pouco surpreso.

Mas o que Rin não pôde deixar de notar, fora o pouco de decepção que por um momento tomou os olhos dourados.

Sem conter as lágrimas, ela levou as mãos à boca e tentou segurar um soluço.

- Sesshy... – ela começou, dando um passo na direção dele e perdendo a coragem – Eu tentei evitar, eu juro! Mas... Mas... Sesshoumaru, é um bebê! Não pode ser tão ruim assim!

Ele pareceu um pouco mais inexpressivo que o normal.

- Exatamente, Rin. É um bebê! Você acha que está pronta para ser mãe, agora? – ele soltou o cartão em cima da mesa e apoiou-se nela, ainda observando Rin com o olhar inexpressivo – O que fez você pensar que _eu_ estava pronto para ser pai?

A última pergunta, feita entre sarcasmo e raiva, fora a gota d'água para a pequena de olhos chocolate. Assim que sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e o choro tornar-se incontrolável, ela saiu correndo dali, atravessando a porta tão rápido que Sesshoumaru quase não conseguiu acompanhá-la com o olhar.

Muito tarde demais, ele sentiu a primeira pontada – forte o suficiente – de culpa que começava a tomar conta de si.

- - -

**Yo!**

**Mais uma fic criada pela minha cabeça insana.**

**Bom, essa história foi baseada numa notícia muito triste que deu na televisão quando uns terroristas atacaram uma mulher lá na Europa, nem lembro onde mais exatamente. Depois que vi o que tinha acontecido com a pobre mulher, me veio essa short na cabeça. Seguinte...**

**Poucos capítulos (e curtos), já que é uma short fic, e ela ****já está terminada****!**

**Isso mesmo que vocês leram, ****já acabei****! Só vou postar agora. Um capítulo por mês. Todo último domingo do mês, podem contar que eu estarei aqui postando.**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo e, por favor, deixem seus comentários, dúvidas, críticas e opiniões.**

**Obrigada a todos que leram!**

**XOXO**

**Domina Gelidus (mais conhecida como Samy-san)**


	2. A primeira ameaça

**Disclaimer: InuYasha não me pertence... Infelizmente a Rumiko sensei teve a idéia primeiro. (soco no ar) Droga!**

**Dedicatória: Para Mitz-chan, que escreve muitíssimo bem e merece muito mais do que isso por ter paciência comigo no MSN. Mitz, presente de aniversário atrasadíssimo! Feliz niver!**

- - -

**Keigoku**

_Por Domina Gelidus_

**Capítulo segundo**

**A primeira ameaça**

"Insensível! Sabia! Eu sabia!", ela correu velozmente até alcançar a porta de aço do elevador, apertando o botão ao lado dele compulsivamente. "Idéia idiota! Sabia que ele nunca aceitaria!", apertou as pálpebras quando a visão ficou embaçada pela quantidade excessiva de lágrimas que brotavam a toda hora.

- Droga! – ela praguejou, desistindo do elevador e procurando desesperadamente pela porta com acesso às escadas.

Não importava em que andar estava. Só queria sair correndo dali, pegar um táxi e ir para algum lugar que não seria sua casa. Encontrar com Sesshoumaru novamente naquela noite seria o fim para ela. "Por que ele tem que ser tão frio?!", pensou, deixando um soluço escapar de seus lábios.

Encontrou a porta que procurava um pouco mais à frente, abrindo-a de supetão e mirando os degraus abaixo de seus pés. A luz apagou-se de repente e o pânico da escuridão fez com que gemesse alto, soluçando outra vez e procurando apoio do corrimão no meio daquele escuro. O movimento ativou os sensores de luz, que acenderam as luzes outra vez. Rin desceu um lance de degraus quando ouviu um barulho atrás de si.

- Rin! – aquela voz.

- VAI EMBORA! – ela gritou, tentando descer os degraus ainda mais rapidamente – Volta pro seu escritório e me deixa em paz!

Nem ela soube explicar de onde vieram palavras tão rudes. Estava tão magoada que talvez fosse a única explicação plausível. Tudo bem que Sesshoumaru não gostaria de ser pai, mas não poderia ser algo tão ruim! Um bebê não poderia ser algo assim abominável como ele estava fazendo parecer.

- Rin, pare com isso... Volte aqui! – ele também descia rapidamente atrás dela.

A jovem não tinha coragem de olhar para trás, mas sabia que estava a uma certa distância de Sesshoumaru. Queria, contudo, aparecer no térreo como que por mágica, pular dentro de um táxi e sumir para nunca mais aparecer. Sentiu um desespero terrível tomar conta do peito, apertando mais o passo para descer ainda mais rápido.

Quase escorregou num degrau, segurando firmemente no corrimão e soltando um grito abafado.

- Rin! Pare com isso ou vai se machucar! – ouviu a voz ainda mais próxima e quis poder desaparecer ali mesmo.

- Fica longe de mim, seu insensível! – gritou, colocando as mãos na frente do corpo como que tentando se proteger de algum mal invisível.

Não conseguiu evitar uma pequena queda quando tropeçou no último degrau de um pequeno lance de escadas que levava ao décimo quinto andar. Sentiu o corpo bater de encontro à parede e uma pontada aguda no calcanhar. Mais essa agora!

- Fique longe de mim! – ela gritou entre lágrimas quando Sesshoumaru apareceu no topo do lance de escadas – Se descer mais um degrau eu juro que saio correndo de novo!

Ela sabia que era impossível. Tudo ao seu redor estava começando a ficar escuro demais.

- Você está bem? – ele indagou, com a expressão mais preocupada do que ele gostaria de transparecer.

Rin lançou-lhe um olhar de raiva.

- O que você acha?! – as lagrimas ainda corriam soltas pela face avermelhada dela – Acabei de contar pro idiota do meu marido que ele vai ser pai, e só o que ele conseguiu fazer foi... foi... NADA! Ele não fez nada a não ser mostrar raiva, sarcasmo e frieza! – ela soluçou – É isso que você é Sesshoumaru! Uma grande... enorme... pedra de gelo!

Rin voltou a chorar copiosamente ao que Sesshoumaru sentia-se ao mesmo tempo atônito e culpado. Desceu um degrau no intuito de ir até ela, mas Rin notou seus movimentos.

- Fique aí! Não se aproxime de mim! Está ouvindo? – ela gritou, encolhendo-se mais contra a parede.

Sesshoumaru ficou estático no mesmo degrau que começou a descer, apenas observando sua esposa que chorava como nunca antes havia chorado. Tudo por culpa dele. Por um momento, sentiu-se realmente um grande idiota.

Abriu a boca para começar a dizer algo, mas a luz voltou a apagar por falta de movimento.

Rin sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido nas veias. As pupilas dilataram e ela soltou outro grito abafado, levando as mãos aos ouvidos, fechando os olhos e tentando ignorar o medo crescente. Sempre tivera medo de escuro, desde pequena. Uma fobia que achava que tinha conseguido superar.

Gemeu alto e tentou encolher-se mais contra a parede, apertando as pálpebras, tentando fazer com que o terror sumisse. Então, sentiu o abraço forte que a envolveu, a sensação horrível em seu peito começando a acalmar-se. Agarrou-se ao corpo ao seu lado com desespero, enterrando a cabeça em seu peito.

- Está tudo bem, Rin. – disse entre seus cabelos – Você não está sozinha.

Ainda chorando, ela voltou seu olhar para Sesshoumaru. A luz agora acesa pelo movimento que o homem fizera para chegar até ela.

- Eu... Sinto muito, pequena... – ele disse, quase com dificuldade.

Nunca pedira desculpas a ninguém antes. Talvez nunca o fato de estar errado o tivesse incomodado tanto quanto agora. Magoara a pessoa que mais amava simplesmente por ser orgulhoso demais. A resposta certa seria por ter ficado um pouco assustado, mas admitir estar com medo já seria demais para o grande Sesshoumaru.

Rin aconchegou-se mais a ele, aos poucos parando de chorar. Queria brigar mais, correr mais, chorar mais, mas o abraço de Sesshoumaru a impedira de fazer qualquer coisa. Ele sempre tinha o poder estranho de acalmá-la.

Afagando seus cabelos num gesto carinhoso que até ele duvidara ser capaz de fazer, Sesshoumaru mantinha sua esposa entre os braços, como que temendo que ela voltasse a chorar e a fugir dele, magoada. Sabia que tinha sido estúpido com ela, e também sabia que teria que mimá-la muito para que pudesse redimir-se. Mas isso não seria problema. Não existia outra pessoa no mundo que gostasse mais de ver um sorriso de Rin do que ele próprio. Só que ninguém nunca saberia desse detalhe.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – ele indagou, ainda acariciando os cabelos dela.

- Estou... – ela afastou-se um pouco, secando o rosto com as mãos como uma criança – Não pense que você está perdoado! – ela fez biquinho – Isso tudo foi culpa sua...

De olhos fechados, ela perdeu o leve sorriso que ousou brotar no canto da boca de Sesshoumaru.

- Consegue se levantar? – ele pôs-se de pé, segurando-a pelas mãos para tentar puxá-la até ele.

- Sim, acho que já está tudo bem... – ela levantou-se, testando o pé com o qual tropeçara – Está só um pouco dolorido... Vamos sobreviver! – ela sorriu.

Sesshoumaru estranhou um pouco a colocação do verbo. Algo novo e estranho para ele. Antes que pudesse dar-se conta, estava roubando de Rin o beijo mais apaixonado que ele já lhe dera antes.

- Eu te amo. – disse simplesmente, quando se soltaram por falta de ar.

- Também amo você, Sesshy! – ela sorriu amarelo – Mas ainda não está redimido!

- Venha... – ele puxou-a para o décimo quinto andar – Preciso voltar ao escritório e pegar as chaves do carro.

Rin arqueou as sobrancelhas, seguindo o marido de mãos dadas com ele.

- Você já pode sair?

- Você disse que queria ir jantar quando entrei no escritório. – ele comentou, apertando o botão para chamar o elevador – Podemos jantar e depois tomar um sorvete.

Rin arregalou os olhos.

- SORVETE! – ela abraçou o marido pelo pescoço – Agora está totalmente perdoado! – sorriu, beijando-lhe a face.

Sesshoumaru sabia que, pela sua reação há pouco no escritório, qualquer esposa demoraria uma vida para perdoá-lo completamente. Rin, entretanto, sabia o quanto ele sentira muito apenas pelo fato de ter-lhe pedido desculpas. Aquela jovem ali ao seu lado, feliz por poder tomar um sorvete e jantar fora, era a jovem mais especial que ele poderia ter encontrado. E agora ela dar-lhe-ia um filho.

Sorriu pela segunda vez naquele dia. Ele seria pai, algo que nunca pensara que poderia ser em sua vida. E o mais intrigante, sentia o frio na boca do estômago, não conseguindo admitir a si mesmo que estava mais feliz com a idéia do que imaginara estar.

- - -

Recostou-se mais no assento largo, relaxando a coluna e mirando o teto branco com pouco interesse. Brincou com o copo nas mãos, remexendo a bebida; não pôde evitar sorrir de canto quando ouviu a notícia do outro lado da linha.

- _Ainda está aí?_ – a voz masculina indagou.

- Sim, sim... Fiquei um pouco, digamos, surpreso, com a sua nova informação. – ele respondeu, ainda sorrindo de modo malicioso – Afinal de contas, uma gravidez é sempre uma benção, não é mesmo?

- _Benção?! Achei que fosse nos atrapalhar ainda mais, Naraku!_ – o outro retrucou, confuso.

- Você tem que pensar muito mais à frente, Hakudoushi... – ele soltou um riso de escárnio – O destino nos deu essa notícia de bandeja!

- _Por que diz isso?_

- Agora sabemos exatamente onde atingir o poderoso Sesshoumaru, para fazer com que despenque do seu precioso pedestal...

Sorriu de canto outra vez, levantando-se e caminhando na direção do escritório. Parou de frente ao quadro de avisos, repleto de fotos de Sesshoumaru e sua esposa, realizando suas atividades rotineiras sem desconfiar que estavam sendo vigiados.

- Ligue para os outros e marque a reunião... Quero isso feito o mais breve possível... – disse e desligou – Quero vê-lo desfazer essa sua inexpressão irritante...

- - -

- O que acha deste aqui? – ela saiu de dentro de uma cabine, caminhando até a amiga que estava sentada num sofá confortável – Gostei bastante das cores!

Kagome endireitou-se no assento, os olhos brilhando de satisfação.

- Está perfeito! Rin-chan! Ficou perfeito em você! – ela deu alguns pulinhos no assento, empolgada – Sesshoumaru-sama vai adorar!

Rin abaixou a cabeça de forma envergonhada. Alisou o tecido do vestido com as mãos delicadas, observando a estampa de flores que cobria toda a saia. Caminhou até o espelho, sendo seguida por Kagome, e observou melhor a imagem refletida. Frente única, cores delicadas e sutis, pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Realmente, dentre todos os outros que provara, aquele havia sido o mais perfeito!

- Acha mesmo que ficou bonito? – ela indagou, dando algumas voltas para ver todos os lados do vestido.

- Rin-chan! Está perfeito! Você tem que levar este! – Kagome cruzou os braços, decidida.

Rin deu alguns passos para trás, analisando sua imagem outra vez. Parecia pensativa. Virou de lado novamente, depois do outro. Olhando, olhando...

- O que está esperando menina?! – Kagome interveio outra vez – Vá logo pedir para a vendedora embrulhar! Sesshoumaru e InuYasha já devem estar esperando a gente...

Rin suspirou.

- Não posso levar... – confessou, resignada.

- O QUÊ?! Experimentou quase todos os vestidos da loja para não se decidir por nenhum?! Ah não... Definitivamente, não! Você tem que levar esse, Rin!

- Mas... Kagome! Já viu o preço?! É caro demais! – ela retrucou, tentando parecer discreta.

Kagome ia abrir a boca para responder, quando foi interrompida.

- Mande embrulhar, Rin. – disse, sério – Vá trocar de roupa e mande embrulhar o vestido...

Ambas ficaram boquiabertas, apenas observando a figura que aparecera à porta. Parado, observando as duas, estava Sesshoumaru.

- Feh! Kagome, já está pronta? Estamos esperando vocês duas há horas! – InuYasha chegou, quebrando o silêncio.

- InuYasha... Rin-chan não está linda com esse vestido? – Kagome correu até o marido, enlaçando seu braço e apontando para a amiga que ainda jazia, estática, no mesmo lugar – Não está?

- Vá se trocar, Rin. Temos que ir almoçar... – Sesshoumaru mais ordenou que sugeriu, virando-se para esperá-la ao lado do balcão.

Rin nada fez senão obedece-lo. Sesshoumaru estava um pouco estranho desde a discussão que tiveram, algumas semanas atrás. Sempre fazia suas vontades e parecia tentar adivinhar aquelas que ainda não dissera.

"Será que está tentando se redimir?", ela indagou a si mesma, "Ainda?", completou. Rin sabia que ele estava mesmo arrependido do que dissera, do contrário não teria pedido desculpas. Mesmo assim, será que ele ainda queria que ela o perdoasse? Mas se já não deixara claro que o tinha feito!

- Vou falar com ele... – saiu da cabine, finalmente, decidida a conversar com o pobre marido.

- - -

Espreguiçou-se no assento e sentiu um bocejo a caminho. Sempre que comia bastante, acabava ficando com sono e preguiçosa, como estava naquele momento. Recostou-se mais de encontro ao espaldar de madeira, pouco confortável, mas ela não pretendia dormir de qualquer forma. Dormir no meio do movimento de um shopping não seria algo muito bonito de se fazer.

- Está com sono, Rin-chan? – Kagome perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado com um sundae nas mãos.

Rin lançou um certo olhar desejoso ao sorvete da amiga. Ah... Como adorava sorvetes!

- Nem precisa olhar! Você acabou de comer o seu! – ela virou-se, tentando proteger a própria comida – Está doente, Rin?! Desde quando come tanto assim?

A jovem de olhos chocolate lançou-lhe um olhar conclusivo.

- Ah, sim... Desde que ficou grávida... – ela sorriu, levando à boca um enorme bocado de sorvete.

- Sesshoumaru! – reclamou – Também quero sorvete! Isso é injusto!

- Outro?! – desta vez fora InuYasha quem parecera surpreso – Desde quando você come tanto quanto a Kagome?

- INUYASHA! – a esposa gritou, bastante nervosa.

Rin nem sequer ouvia mais a discussão dos dois. Apenas apanhara o sorvete que a cunhada deixara de lado e passara a saboreá-lo sem pestanejar. Sesshoumaru apenas observava à cena com um sorriso no olhar. Sua expressão jamais deixaria que ninguém notasse seus verdadeiros sentimentos, entretanto, desta vez, seus olhos pareciam denunciar-lhe discretamente.

- Por que está rindo de mim? – a esposa aproximou-se vagarosamente, ainda de posse do sorvete alheio – Está imaginando como vou ficar dentro de alguns meses?

Sesshoumaru apenas observou-a, curioso.

- Se continuar comendo assim... – disse simplesmente, vendo as bochechas da esposa ficarem levemente rosadas.

- RIN-CHAN! – ouviu outro grito – DEVOLVA O MEU SORVETE! – Kagome saiu, aos berros, atrás de Rin, que apenas escondia-se atrás de Sesshoumaru.

InuYasha ria-se do desespero da esposa, mais parecendo um garotinho de pouca idade. Ao observar-se bem, ele e Kagome tinham mesmo muito em comum.

- Aqui... – o irmão mais novo de Sesshoumaru entregou-lhe uma nota – Vá comprar outro pra você... Sesshoumaru e eu vamos comprar os ingressos do filme! Não demorem!

Rin sorriu, satisfeita, saindo de trás do marido e caminhando ao lado de uma Kagome já novamente feliz. Ambas com um sorriso estampado na face. Rin porque finalmente estava saboreando mais um sorvete, e Kagome porque compraria outro para si.

- Kagome... – começou, mexendo no sorvete com a colher.

- Sim, Rin-chan?

Pausa para um suspiro desanimado de Rin.

- Acha mesmo que vou ficar muito gorda e que Sesshoumaru não vai mais gostar de mim? – perguntou, de uma vez, enquanto caminhavam de vagar até a sorveteria.

Kagome riu com vontade, deixando a outra levemente envergonhada.

- Falo sério, Ka-chan! Ele estava me olhando de um jeito hoje... – ela ficou com ar pensativo.

- Largue de besteiras, Rin! Sesshoumaru acharia você linda ainda que pesasse o dobro da vovó Kaede e tivesse o mesmo tanto de rugas que ela! – retrucou, bastante certa do que dizia.

Rin arregalou os olhos.

- Também não precisa exagerar... Não pretendo ficar com rugas depois de ter um bebê... – ela pôs-se a pensar outra vez, ainda encabulada.

Kagome sorriu, suspirando.

- Pare de pensar essas coisas, Rin... Você sabe que ele te ama... Aproveite que está puxando seu saco por tudo o que te disse no escritório e arranque muito sorvete dele! – ela sugeriu, dando-lhe uma piscadela e cutucando-a com o cotovelo.

Rin sorriu também. Kagome bem que tinha razão, ainda precisava conversar com Sesshoumaru sobre o fato de ele estar fazendo todas as suas vontades. Isso já estava passando dos limites. Se ele não começasse a lhe negar guloseimas, dobraria de peso em poucas semanas!

- Vou entrar para pegar outro sorvete! – Kagome disse de repente, interrompendo seus pensamentos – Você fica aqui ou vai querer comprar outro!

- De acordo... – ela concluiu, sentando-se num banco de madeira próximo à fonte – Vá logo! Se chegarmos atrasadas para o filme InuYasha vai nos matar! – ela quase gritou para que Kagome a ouvisse, uma vez que a amiga já estava mais longe.

Observou o próprio reflexo na água por um instante. Sorriu. Encheu as bochechas de ar, tentando imaginar-se mais gorda e rechonchuda. Tentou puxar a blusa um pouco mais para frente, tentando ver como ficaria quando a barriga estivesse maior. "Um bebê...", acariciou o ventre carinhosamente. Tinha a absoluta certeza que, se seu marido ainda tivesse qualquer dúvida quanto a ter um filho, certamente desapareceria no momento em que visse o rostinho da criança. Seu filho! Não... Sesshoumaru nunca acharia qualquer defeito na sua condição.

Desviou os olhos para a criança que se aproximou, refletindo sua imagem nas águas, ao lado da sua. Era um menino de pouco mais de dez anos. Levantou o rosto e observou-o nos olhos. As roupas estavam um pouco sujas. Seria um menino de rua? Deixou de notar as roupas dele quando viu que lhe oferecia um envelope pardo.

- É para mim? – indagou, sorrindo.

Ele nada disse ou expressou, apenas continuou na mesma posição, esticando os braços com o envelope entre as mãos.

Delicadamente, Rin aceitou a entrega, ainda observando o estranho menino e tentando adivinhar o que ele queria com tudo aquilo.

Não mais contendo a curiosidade, rasgou uma das pontas e puxou o conteúdo de dentro do envelope. Qual a sua surpresa quando notou que apanhara uma foto de si mesma, há poucas horas, entrando na mesma loja onde comprara o vestido com Kagome. Franzindo o cenho, ela puxou outra fotografia, encontrando uma de Sesshoumaru de terno e gravata, saindo da empresa e caminhando pelo estacionamento.

Ainda mais intrigada, Rin puxou uma terceira foto, reconhecendo imediatamente o restaurante onde tinha almoçado pouco antes. A foto exibia ela e Sesshoumaru, sentados lado a lado, conversando com Kagome e InuYasha.

Alarmada, ela voltou a olhar na direção do menino. Quem teria enviado tais fotos? E por quê? Infelizmente, não mais o encontrou.

Levantou-se de supetão, caminhando aleatoriamente para tentar encontrar a criança que lhe entregara o envelope; não poderia ter fugido assim tão rapidamente. Caminhou até o gradeado, tentando observar o andar de baixo ou o de cima, também as escadas e o outro lado do mesmo andar.

- HEY! – ela gritou, observando o menino que subia pela escada rolante até o próximo andar – Espera!

Rin saiu em disparada atrás do garoto, tentando passar pelas pessoas sem esbarrar em ninguém. Chegou até a base da escada e começou a subir junto, passando pelas pessoas que apenas esperavam para que alcançassem o próximo andar com tranqüilidade. Atingiu o andar seguinte e novamente sentiu-se perdida. Olhou para os lados aleatoriamente, tentando notar os menores detalhes. Difícil encontrar um garotinho em meio à multidão de um shopping em pleno domingo.

Avistou-o próximo ao elevador e, outra vez, saiu em disparada para alcançá-lo antes que entrasse ali dentro e as portas se fechassem.

"Tarde demais", ela pensou, parada de frente para a porta de aço que exibia sua figura distorcida. Tentou normalizar a respiração enquanto observava a si mesma refletida nas portas do elevador. Elevou os olhos de encontro ao sinalizador logo acima. As pequenas luzes indicavam o próximo andar em que o elevador estava encaminhando-se.

Sorriu quando notou que estagnara no andar acima.

E novamente Rin correu em direção às escadas rolantes, apenas para encontrá-la desligada. Estranhou. Observando-a e tentando imaginar por que não estaria funcionando. Fixou seu olhar no topo, nada parecia estar pronto no andar de cima. Uma grande fita colorida de amarelo e preto impedia a entrada dos visitantes mais além do topo da escada.

Rin suspirou, frustrada. Como diabos o menino conseguira chegar até ali?

Determinada, ela lançou um olhar furtivo ao redor, subindo degrau por degrau, tentando parecer discreta, até chegar ao topo da escadaria, passando por debaixo da fita de isolamento e caminhando mais adentro do andar em construção.

- Garoto! – ela tentou sussurrar – Não vou machucar você! – disse outra vez, olhando ao redor e sempre procurando por qualquer figura clandestina.

Olhou dentro de algumas lojas que ainda não estavam prontas, procurando atrás de sacos empilhados e materiais de construção.

- Só preciso perguntar uma coisa... – tentou outra vez.

"Rin! O que acha que está fazendo?! Invadindo uma construção para procurar por um garoto que provavelmente está só tirando uma com a sua cara!", ela mesma repreendeu-se, batendo com a mão na testa enquanto a outra encontrava a cintura. Kagome deveria estar louca atrás dela.

- Idiota... – disse a si mesma, dando meia volta para sair dali e voltar para seu domingo relaxante e tão raro.

Olhou no relógio.

- Droga! – praguejou, apertando o passo – InuYasha vai me matar! – concluiu, percebendo que certamente chegaria atrasada para o filme.

Ouviu, então, o som estridente do elevador que acabara de chegar naquele andar. Estagnou os passos, atenta. Só poderia ser novamente o garoto, tentando fugir, assustado!

- Hey! Menino! – ela correu na direção do som, observando a porta do elevador fechar-se vagarosamente – ESPERA! – gritou, mais alto do que pretendia, parando de frente à porta de aço, de novo a observar sua figura distorcida.

Inspirou, irritada. "Que garoto mais espertinho!", pensou notando um brilho cálido que vinha perto de seus pés. Estranhou ainda mais ao perceber que era fogo, vindo de dentro de um vasilhame de metal. O que era afinal? Uma lata?

Chegou mais perto para olhar, sentindo seus músculos retesarem ao identificar o que é que o fogo estava queimando.

Levou uma mão à boca e outra ao ventre, apertando o tecido da blusa entre os dedos trêmulos. Sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem e uma gota salgada que ameaçava descer por sua face já empalidecida. Os olhos, a despeito do temor, não desviavam da imagem nítida de um ultrasom já bastante queimado. A figura era bastante clara, provavelmente provinda de uma gravidez mais avançada.

Ao lado, também queimando pouco a pouco, algo que ainda chamou mais sua atenção. Um pequeno cartão avermelhado com os delicados dizeres "Parabéns Papai", exatamente idêntico ao que dera a Sesshoumaru semanas antes, era consumido pelo fogo, juntamente a imagem do bebê.

- - -

**Alou!**

**O que dizer?**

**Sei que fiquei incrivelmente honrada com a quantidade e qualidade das reviews para esta história! Quero agradecer a todas que mandaram! Não costumava mais respondê-las nas minhas outras histórias, mas vou abrir uma exceção. XD**

**- - -**

**Mitzrael Girl:**** Mitz-chan! (olhinhos brilhando)**

**Obrigada mesmo por comentar! Adorei que você gostou! Fico muito feliz de saber que agradei você, senhora escritora mor... XDDDDDD**

**Te vejo próximo capítulo? (embora você já tenha lido tudo -.-)**

**beka taishou!:**** Poxa... Desculpe não ter postado antes... o.o**

**Mesmo que eu queria muito postar toda semana, mas daí a história perde a graça! As coisas acontecem muito rápido. Mas olha só, adiantei um dia! (sorriso maroto) Prometo que vou tentar postar bem antes mês que vem. Talvez no meu aniversário! ;D Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Espero outra review sua... Kissus!**

**Debs-Chan:**** Nha! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! E, como disse pra beka, eu adiantei um dia vai! Sou boazinha... u.u**

**Ok, vou tentar mais cedo mês que vem, ok? Espero mais reviews! Kissus garota!**

**Belle Lune's:**** Deuses! (chega perto e cutuca) Você está bem? O.O Morre não! Postei o segundo capítulo! XD Você tem que ler e deixar outra review! (risos histéricos) Espero que tenha gostado desse... Obrigado pelo comentário Belle! Kissus!**

**lykah-chan:**** Yo! Que bom que está gostando lykah-chan! Espero ter agradado com esse capítulo também! O que achou dele? (não me mate pelo final... XD) Espero outro comentário! Kissus!**

**susan:**** Alou garota! E então? O Sesshoumaru se redimiu dignamente? (sorriso amarelo) Infelizmente alguém entrou em cena atrás da pobre da Rin... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. O outro vem chegando em breve! Espero ver você de novo aqui com outra review! Kissus...**

**.anny-chaan ':**** Ri alto com a sua review! O Sesshou foi bem mal mesmo né? Coitadinha da Rin... Mas acho que ele já se redimiu né não? XD Adorei a review! Kissus garota!**

**Fanzinha:**** Que fofa você! (olhinhos brilhando) Postei um dia antes, o que acha? (sorriso amarelo) Vou tentar encurtar mais no mês que vem! Quem sabe posto no meu niver de presente para mim mesma... o.o**

**Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Kissus querida!**

**Inoue Taisho:**** Poxa... Fiquei muito feliz que gostou tanto assim! (olhinhos brilhando) Obrigada pelo elogio! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e vou tentar postar mais cedo mês que vem! XD Vejo você lá? Kissus!**

**- - -**

**Então garotas (e garotos?) esse foi mais um capítulo emocionante de Keigoku que, para quem não sabe, significa punição/castigo ou vingança em japonês. O que será que vai acontecer com a Rin agora que ela foi ameaçada e está sozinha num lugar deserto do shopping?**

**"Descubra no próximo episódio!"**

**Sou má, eu sei! Mas vou tentar postar mais cedo em Outubro. De qualquer forma, deixo vocês com uma prévia do próximo episódio logo abaixo... Enjoy!**

**Capítulo terceiro: O telefonema**

**"****- Mas ela estava bem ali! Eu juro!"**

**"****- Foi você, Sesshy? – ouviu-a dizer num fio de voz – Você não quer tanto assim esse bebê?"**

**"- Quem é você?! – conseguiu dizer, embora a garganta estivesse seca."**

**"- É ele... É ele outra vez!"**

**Não morram ou me matem!**

**Meu aniversário está chegando, dentro de 2 semanas e meia creio eu. Nos vemos lá então, com outro capítulo emocionante de Keigoku!**

**XOXO**

**Domina Gelidus (mais conhecida como Samy-san)**


	3. O telefonema

**Disclaimer: InuYasha não me pertence... Infelizmente a Rumiko sensei teve a idéia primeiro. (soco no ar) Droga!**

**Dedicatória: Para Mitz-chan, que escreve muitíssimo bem e merece muito mais do que isso por ter paciência comigo no MSN. Mitz, presente de aniversário atrasadíssimo! Feliz niver!**

**Observação: Alguns avisos ao final do capítulo.**

- - -

**Keigoku**

_Por Domina Gelidus_

**Capítulo terceiro**

**O telefonema**

- Mas ela estava bem ali! Eu juro! Ela sentou e ficou olhando pra água feito uma criança... – disse, apontando para a fonte no meio do shopping.

- Você tem certeza de que não viu para onde ela foi? – InuYasha perguntou pelo que parecia ser a décima vez.

Kagome bufou, quase rosnando.

- Eu entrei na sorveteria! Havia centenas de pessoas aqui fora andando de um lado para o outro! – explicava enquanto gesticulava – Como eu ia conseguir prestar atenção em Rin ao mesmo tempo em que comprava o sorvete?! Nem tinha motivo para fazer isso! Nunca imaginaria que ela fosse sumir...

Todos ficaram em silêncio, apenas observando ao redor como que esperando encontrar a figura franzina correndo na direção deles. Sesshoumaru demonstrava a mesma expressão desde que Kagome ligara, avisando que Rin havia sumido. Para observadores mais atentos, contudo, o maxilar podia ser visto contraindo esporadicamente.

- Talvez ela tenha ido ao banheiro! – InuYasha veio com outra suposição ridícula.

Kagome lançou-lhe um olhar impaciente.

- Foi o primeiro lugar que eu chequei antes de ligar pra vocês! – retrucou, começando a bater o pé direito no chão, irritada.

- Não é possível que ela tenha simplesmente—

Fora interrompido por Sesshoumaru, que simplesmente saíra caminhando em direção a algum lugar que os outros dois não haviam identificado. Ficaram parados por alguns instantes, apenas vendo-o afastar-se. Kagome fora a primeira a notar a verdadeira direção de seus passos.

- Lá está ela! – exclamou, saindo e arrastando InuYasha com ela.

Sesshoumaru teve de prostrar-se à frente de Rin e ela, por sua vez, de esbarrar nele para notar sua presença. Imediatamente ao impacto ele pôde notar sua respiração ofegante. Rin, assustada, elevou o rosto para encarar o suposto estranho em quem havia esbarrado, seus olhos exibiam um pânico sem igual, as pupilas dilatadas e os orbes vermelhos de chorar. Sesshoumaru segurou seus braços como que a forçando a reconhecê-lo.

Só então pôde senti-la tremendo.

- O que houve? – indagou, ainda observando aqueles olhos atemorizados.

Rin tinha a respiração irregular e sua pulsação estava tão acelerada que quase sentia o coração subindo pela garganta. Queria dizer a Sesshoumaru o que vira e o que acontecera, mas as palavras simplesmente fugiam quando ela pensava em abrir a boca. Fora tudo simplesmente tão horrível, que ela parecia não conseguir repetir.

Desesperada, ela abriu a boca, apenas para sentir mais lágrimas subirem aos olhos e uma estranha vontade de vomitar incomodar-lhe o estômago.

Sesshoumaru nada conseguiu fazer senão abraçá-la.

- Estou aqui, está tudo bem, minha pequena... – ele disse, apertando o pequeno corpo assustado entre os braços.

- O que aconteceu? – era Kagome, trazendo InuYasha ao tropeços – Ela está bem? Onde estava?

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar sério ao irmão, e agradeceu por ele ter entendido muito bem o recado.

- Vamos, Kagome! Outro dia podemos ver o filme... – disse, desta vez arrastando Kagome pela mão.

- O que?! Mas quero saber se Rin-chan está bem! Como ela some assim sem dizer nada?! InuYasha! Me solte! – ela tentava desvencilhar-se, em vão.

- Está tudo bem, Kagome... – dizia, ainda arrastando a mulher pelo shopping – Eles dois só precisam conversar...

InuYasha continuou puxando a esposa, que continuava tentando soltar-se para poder correr de volta e checar para ver se a amiga estava realmente bem.

Sesshoumaru, por sua vez, apenas tentava fazer Rin parar de tremer e chorar. Parecia uma criança que se perdia dos pais e acabava de encontrá-los. Às vezes ela era tão frágil...

- Rin... – ele sussurrou por entre os cabelos dela – O que aconteceu com você? – voltou a indagar, quando sentiu a respiração dela normalizar-se.

Arrependeu-se imediatamente quando notou que ela agitara-se outra vez.

- Alguém machucou você? – ele indagou, apertando-a mais entre os braços – Seja o que for, está aqui agora. Estou com você... – completou, tentando acalmá-la outra vez.

Ouviu-a soluçar e agarrar-se à blusa que ele vestia como que com medo de que ele fosse desaparecer. Sentiu-a ainda mais inquieta que quando chegara.

- Não estou me sentindo bem... – disse, o som abafado pelo rosto de encontro ao peito dele – Acho que vou colocar o almoço todo para fora, Sesshoumaru... – resmungou, aflita.

O homem distanciou-se um pouco, levantando seu rosto com as mãos para mirá-la nos olhos. Olhos vermelhos e já inchados pelo choro excessivo. Ao menos o terror que vira neles há pouco já não existia mais.

- Está doendo alguma coisa? – ele perguntou, sentindo-se estranhamente ansioso.

Rin meneou a cabeça em negação. Soltou outro pequeno soluço infantil, tentando limpar o rosto molhado por lágrimas.

- Realmente preciso ir ao banheiro, Sesshoumaru... – ela encolheu-se, tentando evitar vomitar ali mesmo, na frente de todos que passavam.

Sesshoumaru, notando a urgência do pedido, acompanhou-a até a porta do banheiro, abrindo-a e dando passagem para a esposa.

- Estarei aqui fora, se precisar de mim... – disse, mirando-a nos olhos.

Ela acenou que sim, dando as costas e correndo para a primeira cabine que encontrou aberta, ajoelhando-se no chão e colocando todo o almoço e dois deliciosos sorvetes para fora.

- - -

Entrou em casa ainda pálida e sem muitas forças, já que estava, agora, com o estômago completamente vazio. O silêncio era a única coisa que provinha de si, deixando o marido uma pilha de nervos. Se antes ele estava esforçando-se para não demonstrar nada, agora, em casa, estava mais do que cuidadoso com a esposa.

Ela parecia não notar nada, meio apática, apenas sentou-se no sofá, enrolada num casaco que Sesshoumaru dera-lhe. Permaneceu a fitar os próprios pés, como se ali pudesse fugir de tudo e de todos. Ainda que estivesse mais calma e as batidas de seu coração menos agitadas, sua mente continuava um interrogatório sobre tudo o que presenciara naquele dia que tinha tudo para ser perfeito.

Sesshoumaru deixou que a esposa ficasse sozinha na sala enquanto ia até a cozinha para preparar-lhe um chá. Seria ótimo que comesse algo também, mas temia que ela colocasse novamente para fora. Pensara em chamar um médico, mas não saberia dizer a ele o que estava acontecendo. "Se alguém a machucou...", pensou, apertando tanto a caixa de chá que acabou por amassá-la. Infelizmente não conseguia pensar em ninguém que pudesse ter feito algo contra Rin. Não conseguia lembrar de ninguém que não gostasse dela, afinal, Rin nunca fizera mal a outra pessoa.

- A água está fervendo... – a voz saiu um pouco rouca.

Sesshoumaru virou-se imediatamente para a esposa, parada à porta da cozinha.

- Não deveria estar de pé. – caminhou até ela, levando-a para perto de uma pequena mesa redonda de madeira – Sente-se... – puxou uma cadeira almofadada e obrigou-a a sentar.

Voltou sua atenção para o chá enquanto Rin observava-o, ainda distraída.

- Acha que consegue comer alguma coisa? – indagou, sem olhá-la nos olhos.

Rin suspirou em vez de responder. Baixou a cabeça para observar alguma coisa desconhecida por ela, enquanto sentia a pulsação acelerar outra vez.

- Kagome tinha acabado de sair para comprar o sorvete... – ela começou, sentindo as mãos tremerem – Eu me sentei na beirada da fonte... Adoro ficar mexendo com a água, você sabe.

Sesshoumaru virou-se para ela imediatamente, prestando atenção a cada palavra que saía dos lábios trêmulos.

- Um menino veio até mim... Ele estava sujo, achei que pudesse querer alguma coisa... – ele viu uma lágrima que caiu na direção de suas mãos – Me entregou um envelope... Eu abri, não tinha idéia do que tudo aquilo significava... Não sabia o que era! – tentou explicar-se, previamente sabendo que Sesshoumaru a repreenderia – Não queria ser rude com o menininho!

Sesshoumaru apenas sentou-se ao lado dela, observando-a de forma impassível.

Rin fez uma pausa, tentando obter fôlego.

- Acho melhor tomar seu chá... – ele disse, fazendo menção de levantar.

- Não! – ela quase gritou, segurando sua camisa – Você tem que saber...

Sesshoumaru deixou os olhos arregalarem-se por frações de segundo. O que teriam feito a Rin, afinal de contas? Deixou certos pensamentos de vingança e tortura de lado para terminar de ouvir os relatos dela.

- Dentro do envelope... Umas fotos estranhas! Fotos minhas e fotos suas! Fazendo coisas cotidianas! Não eram fotos normais, Sesshoumaru... Parecia que estávamos sendo espionados o dia todo! Havia fotos do almoço e fotos de quando comprei o vestido com Kagome! – ela falou, um sinal de desespero na voz – Me senti aflita! Tinha que perguntar para o menino quem o mandara entregar aquelas fotos estranhas... Talvez alguém estivesse querendo pregar uma peça de mau gosto... – ela encolheu-se ainda mais no assento.

- Rin...

- Espera! Não terminei! – ela voltou a afobar-se – Corri atrás dele, Sesshy... Eu tinha que saber! – voltou a chorar – Ele parecia surgir de propósito! Me levou aos andares superiores... Eu não conseguia desistir e esquecer tudo aquilo... Continuei atrás dele! – o choro tornou-se mais implacável.

- Você pode me contar depois... – ele abaixou-se para abraçá-la, sendo empurrado pela esposa com violência.

- Fui até o andar que estava em construção... Eu... Eu... – soluçou, levantando-se e tentando apoiar-se na mesa – Ele havia sumido de novo... Mas... Deus! – abaixou o rosto, sentindo o corpo amolecer – Tinha algo queimando ali, Sesshoumaru! – ela elevou a voz, em pânico – Tinha uma imagem de um bebê queimando e um cartão exatamente igual ao que eu dei a você! – ela voltou-se para vê-lo, apenas para descobrir a visão já turva.

Sesshoumaru anteviu o desmaio, correndo para agarrá-la antes que atingisse o chão. Seu corpo estava tão trêmulo que sentia raiva de si mesmo por não tê-la feito parar antes de chegar a um estado tão deplorável. Quem seria o bastardo que fizera algo tão terrível com ela? E por quê?

- Foi você, Sesshy? – ouviu-a dizer num fio de voz – Você não quer tanto assim esse bebê? – agarrou-se mais à camisa dele, tentando sentir-se segura.

Sesshoumaru apertou-a tanto contra os braços que ficou com medo de quebrá-la.

- Jamais diga uma coisa dessas, pequena! Nunca faria qualquer coisa para machucar você ou meu filho! – fez uma pausa, apertando o maxilar em sinal de ódio – Vamos descobrir quem fez isso, eu prometo...

- - -

- O pacote foi entregue, senhor... – um rapaz de cabelos negros entrou na sala – As informações eram verdadeiras e precisas. – completou, aproximando-se mais.

Naraku pareceu pensar por um momento, ainda mirando as diversas fotos pregadas no enorme quadro de avisos. Sorriu de canto antes de virar-se para o jovem.

- Ótimo, Suikotsu. Faça uma pequena pausa... Deixe-os em paz por alguns dias e, quando a garota _prenha_ voltar a sair, avise-me... – disse, passando pelo rapaz e parando perto da porta – Ah! E dê uma boa recompensa a tal Kagura pelas informações... – concluiu, saindo da sala.

O jovem suspirou, também mirando o quadro de avisos repleto de fotos.

- Sim senhor – disse, num sussurro.

- - -

A casa era quase uma mansão. Só não era maior porque Rin insistira em não chamar muita a atenção alheia. A pintura branca reluzia contra a luz da manhã, e as pequenas e coloridas flores do jardim davam um pouco mais de vida à fachada de estilo clássico.

Um carro da moda adentrou os portões após identificar-se pelo interfone, passando pelas flores sem prestar real atenção. A pessoa que o dirigia tinha outros objetivos mais importantes que observar flores.

Saiu do carro e subiu um pequeno lance de escadas, tocando a campainha em seguida. Não precisou de nem dois minutos para que a porta fosse aberta.

- Kagome! – a amiga abraçou-a, animada – Que bom que já veio!

- Rin-chan! Já está bem melhor, hein! – deu uma piscadela para a cunhada e adentrou a casa – Sesshoumaru-sama deu permissão para que saísse outra vez? – franziu o cenho, intrigada.

Viu Rin inspirar e expirar uma boa quantidade de ar de modo frustrado. Ela guiou a cunhada pela sala de visitas até a sala de TV, onde um homem alto e robusto, vestindo um terno impecavelmente preto, estava parado no canto do cômodo espaçoso.

- O que é isso?! – Kagome quis saber, contendo um riso – Nova decoração?

O homem pareceu não ouvir, ou fingiu não ter ouvido nada.

Rin suspirou outra vez.

- Se vamos sair, ele vai ter que ir junto... – ela lançou um olhar desanimado para a amiga – Ele está aí parado desde que eu resolvi sentar para ver televisão... – ela sussurrou para Kagome, parecendo desconcertada.

- Oh Deus! Como vamos passear no shopping com esse brutamontes atrás de nós?! – Kagome tentava segurar o riso – Sesshoumaru-sama não está um pouco paranóico não? – ela indagou, ainda inocente do ocorrido dias atrás.

Rin apenas meneou a cabeça, séria.

- Sei que ele é necessário, mas me incomoda muito! – ela reclamou, ainda em sussurros.

- E ele fala? Tem nome?

- Sesshoumaru disse que ele se chama Bokuseno, mas não ouvi sequer uma palavra dele desde que entrou...

Ambas suspiraram em desânimo, parecendo prever que o passeio no shopping seria um total fracasso.

- Não podemos ir tomar um sorvete e depois almoçamos juntas? – Rin sugeriu, parecendo empolgada – É melhor do que ficarmos andando por aí com ele atrás.

Kagome pareceu pensar, lançando olhares curiosos ao estranho ser que parecia não ter mexido um único músculo desde que chegara.

- Eu topo... – ela deu de ombros, olhando para Rin e fazendo biquinho – Mas só se você usar aquele vestido novo que Sesshoumaru lhe deu!

Rin pareceu afogar, sorrindo meio sem graça e caminhando na direção das escadas junto a Kagome para que pudesse ir ao quarto e trocar de roupa.

Bokuseno, tentando ser discreto, seguiu as duas com o olhar e, quando desapareceram de vista, ele pôs-se a seguí-las de perto.

- - -

Saiu em disparada quando ouviu o carro estacionar. Abriu a porta de supetão, vendo o marido que ainda descia do veículo com o terno nas mãos e a gravata afrouxada. Ficou ali a observá-lo e admirá-lo até que ele interveio, interrompendo sua contemplação.

- Está tudo bem? – quis saber, quase levantando uma sobrancelha.

- SESSHY! – ela correu, pulando em seus braços.

Sesshoumaru teve de utilizar toda a sua destreza para não deixar que Rin e o terno caíssem. Ficara assustado por alguns instantes, pensando que algo de mais sério acontecera. Felizmente era apenas sua esposa fazendo um escândalo sobre a sua chegada. Estranhamente estava carente demais nas últimas semanas.

- Fui ao médico como você disse! – ela começou, soltando o pescoço de Sesshoumaru – Adivinha!

Pego de surpresa, ele demorou certo tempo para entender.

- Adivinhar? – indagou, parecendo nada feliz com a história.

- O ultrasom está marcado! – ela quase gritou, dando pulinhos no mesmo lugar – É só daqui a um mês... Mas você vai comigo, não é Sesshy? – fez biquinho, observando-o com os olhos mais pidões que conseguiu.

Sesshoumaru inspirou e expirou boa quantidade de ar.

- Não quero aquela estátua ambulante comigo... Você é o pai do meu filho, Sesshy! – fez outro biquinho, parecendo chateada.

Sesshoumaru quase riu.

- Bokuseno está aqui para cuidar de sua segurança e impedir que você se meta em qualquer confusão... – ele explicou, pondo-se a caminhar até a casa.

Rin cruzou os braços infantilmente, ainda parada no mesmo lugar.

- Não gosto dele, Sesshoumaru! – ela correu para alcançá-lo – Ele é muito sério!

Sesshoumaru não pôde deixar de notar a ironia naquelas palavras. Quando fora que ele próprio deixara de ser sério e saíra por aí saltitando e sorrindo? Rin parecia não notar. Ou talvez apenas não conseguisse acostumar-se com mais alguém ranzinza além de seu marido.

- Ele não está aqui para sorrir, Rin. Seu objetivo é assustar qualquer um que pense em chegar perto de você. – concluiu, esperando que ela entrasse e fechando a porta.

Rin fitou ao redor de maneira furtiva.

- Aí é que está! – ela sussurrava – Ele está assustando meus amigos também! – colocou as mãos na cintura de maneira engraçada – Sango veio me visitar ontem e eu só descobri por que ela me ligou depois, perguntando quem era o brutamontes que estava parado na frente da porta...

Sesshoumaru quase riu outra vez. Sentiu um certo alívio que Sango não conseguisse ver Rin, afinal de contas com certeza traria seu marido abusado junto dela. E Sesshoumaru não estava aqui para manter aquelas mãos pervertidas longe de sua esposa.

- Sesshoumaru! Está ao menos ouvindo o que estou dizendo?! – ela bateu o pé no chão, chamando a atenção dele – Nem pude ir ao shopping com Kagome! Seria estranho demais andar por aí com aquele cão de guarda atrás da gente...

- Rin, ele fica. – fora a palavra final – Vou dispensá-lo por hoje. Se conheço você como eu sei que conheço, ele deve estar cansado. – disse, deixando Rin sozinha.

A jovem bufou alto, irritada. Ia reclamar para Sesshoumaru outra vez, mas sentiu o estômago roncar e o único lugar para onde seus pés a levaram fora à cozinha.

- - -

- _Vamos, Rin! Por favor... _– ouviu a amiga quase implorar – _É tão perto da sua casa!_

Rin sentou-se, cansada de andar de um lado para o outro. Mirou a porta fechada do quarto com certa raiva no olhar. A "estátua ambulante", como ela delicadamente apelidara, estava do outro lado da estrutura grossa de madeira, esperando que ela gritasse para entrar correndo em seu socorro.

De começo sentia-se aliviada por ter alguém para protegê-la e também ao seu filho. Mas, agora, depois de quase duas semanas, estava quase enlouquecendo com a sombra que a seguia para todos os lugares!

- _Rin? Ainda está aí?_ – a voz soou do outro lado da linha.

- Desculpa Ka-chan... – ela respondeu, melancólica – Não vou sair com essa decoração me seguindo pelas ruas...

- _Mas InuYasha foi viajar... E é tudo culpa do seu marido!_ – ela fez uma voz apelativa – _Estou sozinha e abandonada aqui em casa..._

Ela riu.

- Pode vir e ficar aqui comigo, se quiser. – fez uma pausa – Sesshoumaru está embarcando agora, também... Volta só depois de amanhã com InuYasha. Podemos ficar aqui e fazer uma festinha do pijama!

Kagome pareceu pensar.

- _E o tal Bokuseno?_ – indagou, receosa.

- O único lugar que ele não entra é no meu quarto... – fez uma expressão odiosa.

Kagome suspirou.

- _Queria mesmo era ir almoçar fora hoje..._ – ela ponderou – _Você não pode mesmo ir?_

Rin suspirou, jogando-se de costas na cama.

- Além de ter essa estátua a me seguir, Sesshoumaru disse para sair de casa somente quando fosse estritamente necessário... – suspirou outra vez – Ele ainda não está convencido de que aquela brincadeira de mau gosto no shopping foi apenas um incidente isolado...

- _Não foi por menos, não é Rin-chan! Eu vi como você estava assustada..._ – Kagome retrucou.

- Sim, mas já faz tempo! Agora não posso sair almoçar com você sem ter uma sombra que não é a minha a me seguir... – bufou – E eu estou com tanta fome... – choramingou.

- _Ah, Rin-chan! Vamos fazer o seguinte então... Vou lá no restaurante com Sango, pego a comida, e levo até você... Então poderemos almoçar juntas!_ – Kagome sugeriu, empolgada.

Rin pulou da cama imediatamente, ainda mais empolgada que a amiga.

- KAGOME! Você salvou o meu dia! – ela quase gritou – Você não poderia dormir aqui comigo só por hoje também?

A cunhada soltou um risinho de compreensão.

- _Está bem... Eu fico!_

Rin pulou de novo.

- Ótimo! Então vou estar esperando por você e por Sango aqui... – ela começou a andar pelo quarto outra vez – Só não demore muito... Estou com muita fome!

Kagome riu novamente.

- _Sim, senhora! Vou passar pegar Sango e logo estaremos aí..._ – ela concluiu.

Despediram-se e desligaram o telefone simultaneamente.

Sesshoumaru fazia mesmo falta. Mesmo ele estando na empresa duas vezes mais agora, ela sempre se sentia mais aliviada sabendo que ele estava por perto.

"Se ao menos não tivesse demitido o tal diretor-chefe", pensou, ouvindo o telefone tocar outra vez.

- Kagome... – disse em voz alta, apanhando o telefone em cima do colchão – O que foi que você esqueceu de perguntar? Sabe que eu gosto de sorvete para a sobremesa!

Silêncio.

- Kagome? – indagou, voltando a caminhar pelo quarto – Está me ouvindo?

- _Sim, estou ouvindo você, Taisho Rin..._ – uma voz masculina veio do outro lado da linha.

Rin congelou no mesmo lugar.

- _Creio que recebeu meu presente. No shopping._ – ele disse com a voz maliciosa – _Espero que tenha apreciado._

A jovem sentiu os músculos trêmulos. A mesma sensação horrível que tivera quando encontrara aquelas chamas voltou à tona. Sentiu frio.

- Quem é você?! – conseguiu dizer, embora a garganta estivesse seca.

Ele riu.

- _Ah, você não me conhece. Muito embora eu saiba tudo sobre você e seu pequeno filhinho..._ – retrucou, irônico – _Acha que já consegue dizer o sexo? Eu posso apostar que é um menino... Igual ao inexpressivo e indiferente bastardo do seu marido._

- O que você quer?! – gritou, sentindo os joelhos fraquejarem.

- _O que eu quero? É uma pergunta bem simples... Embora a resposta seja muito mais complicada..._ – ele pareceu pensar – _Vejamos... Primeiro eu quero saber quanto tempo acha que consegue manter esse bebê aí dentro._

Rin deixou o corpo cair, sentando-se no carpete aos pés da cama.

- O... O quê disse?

- _Vamos começar um jogo, hoje, __**Rin-chan...**_ – ele riu outra vez – _Se você conseguir manter a gravidez até o primeiro ultrasom, deixo você ficar com a criança... Se eu tomá-lo de você, Sesshoumaru perde, e eu ganho, é claro!_ – riu outra vez.

Rin não conseguiu ouvir mais nada.

Desligou o aparelho apressadamente, jogando o fone o mais longe que conseguiu e gritando por Bokuseno.

Sentia as lágrimas começarem a escorrer pelo rosto e, inconscientemente, levou as mãos ao ventre, apertando-o de maneira desesperada. Queria Sesshoumaru.

Precisava de Sesshoumaru ali, agora!

Bokuseno entrou apressado, fazendo muitas perguntas que Rin não conseguia ouvir. Viu que ele correu até ela, tomando-a pelos braços e checando para notificar que não estava ferida. Indagou outra vez para tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo, em vão. A jovem nada conseguia dizer.

Foram interrompidos pelo telefone que voltara a tocar.

Rin encolheu-se, assustada.

- É ele... É ele outra vez! – gritou, apontando para o aparelho que tocava a alguns metros de distância dentro do aposento.

Bokuseno caminhou até o telefone, recolhendo-o do chão e atendendo a ligação.

- Residência dos Taisho. – disse, a voz grossa e séria.

Virou-se para Rin, que ainda estava encolhida no outro canto do quarto, chorando em pânico.

- É ele não é?! Tem que chamar a polícia, Bokuseno! Ele quer tirar meu bebê! – voltou a encolher-se, sentindo o ar faltar-lhe nos pulmões.

O homem pareceu ficar ainda mais carrancudo.

- Acho melhor vir para cá, senhora Kagome. – disse, caminhando até Rin – Algo aconteceu aqui e eu não estou muito certo do que foi... – explicou a situação brevemente, desligando e tentando falar com Rin.

A jovem soluçava e ainda chorava copiosamente.

- O que aconteceu aqui, senhora Rin? – ele indagou, tentando parecer o mais amigável possível – A senhora está bem?

Rin tentou olhar para ele e explicar a situação, mas estava com tanto medo. E queria tanto que Sesshoumaru estivesse ali com ela.

- O senhor... – soluçou – O senhor precisa... Precisa chamar a... Polícia! – tentou acalmar-se – Aquele... Aquele LOUCO ligou aqui! – ela voltou a chorar.

Bokuseno levantou-se, já com o telefone nas mãos, discando alguns números rapidamente e esperando que alguém atendesse.

- É Bokuseno... – ele disse, parecendo ser o suficiente.

Rin não conseguiu ouvir mais nada. Voltou a chorar e a soluçar, tentando manter seu coração dentro do peito.

Quem estaria ligando para ameaçá-la daquela forma? E a troco de quê?

Estremeceu apenas com o ligeiro pensamento, abraçando o próprio corpo e, pela primeira vez, sentindo-se a pessoa mais vulnerável e insegura do mundo.

- - -

**Pessoas do meu Brasil baranil... Cá estou eu com mais um capítulo, exatamente um dia depois de completar 21 aninhos. Parabéns para mim!**

**Aqui a coisa é diferenciada... "O aniversário é meu, mas quem ganha o presente é você!"**

**Ok, ignorem-me!**

**De qualquer forma, mais um capítulo fresquinho!**

**Queria pedir desculpas pelos acontecimentos que estão passando rápido (conforme foi comentado nas reviews), mas essa é uma ****shortfic**** e, portanto, não estou me focando em cenas que eu considerei "menos importantes". A questão é que a Rin e o Naraku são personagens mais principais do que realmente o casal SessxRin, já que eu quero focar bastante na perseguição dela (como vocês já notaram).**

**O Sesshou entra na parte de aceitação da gravidez e dos sentimentos que ele tem pela Rin... O que, devo admitir, é bastante fofo! (olhinhos brilhantes)**

**Anyway, mais um capítulo em novembro, e talvez, se vocês forem legais me mandando reviews, eu serei legal postando mais cedo!**

**Troca interessante né? (piscadela)**

**- - -**

**Estou com uma certa pressa, então vou somente agradecer às reviews que recebi! No próximo capítulo eu respondo bonitinho, prometo! XD**

**Agradecendo…**

**lykah-chan, .anny-chaan ', Debs-Chan, Inoue Taisho, Marilia Cullen Black**** e Fanzinha**

…**pelas reviews que vocês mandaram! Apoio é sempre bem vindo! XP**

_**ps: Fanzinha, querida, obrigada por mandar o link. Eu já sabia antes dos novos episódios e participo de uma comunidade no orkut só da nova série! Estou baixando por lá, mas agradeço a divulgação! Beijos, querida!**_

**- - -**

**Agora, pra deixar vocês com água na boca, vai mais uma espiada no próximo capítulo...**

**Capítulo quarto: Diagnóstico**

"**- Minha mulher está aí dentro?"**

"**- Algum problema com ela? Com o bebê?"**

"**- Onde está querendo chegar, doutor?"**

"**- Você... Você não acredita mais em mim..."**

**Bem, espero que estejam mesmo gostando.**

**Dúvidas, sugestões, reclamações, críticas... Mandem reviews!**

**Vejo vocês em breve... (piscadela maligna) Bem... Talvez não tão breve...**

**XOXO**

**Domina Gelidus (mais conhecida como Samy-san)**


	4. Diagnóstico

**Disclaimer: InuYasha não me pertence... Infelizmente a Rumiko sensei teve a idéia primeiro. (soco no ar) Droga!**

**Dedicatória: Para Mitz-chan, que escreve muitíssimo bem e merece muito mais do que isso por ter paciência comigo no MSN. Mitz, presente de aniversário atrasadíssimo! Feliz niver!**

**AVISOS AO FINAL DO CAPÍTULO!**

- - -

**Keigoku**

_Por Domina Gelidus_

**Capítulo quarto**

**Diagnóstico**

Abriu a porta num só movimento. Alguns segundos apenas para que deixasse a surpresa de lado e acabasse por acostumar-se com todo aquele movimento dentro de sua própria casa. Policiais, seguranças, investigadores... Alguns amigos e familiares. Quase parecia uma cena de filme, ou algo que lembrava um seqüestro.

Nada tão grave; deixou a mente relaxar para, então, conseguir mover as pernas numa direção já antes calculada. Agarrou o corrimão da escada e ignorou os outros que chamavam por seu nome. Nenhuma das vozes realmente importava.

- Precisamos fazer algumas perguntas... – um homem bastante impertinente se prostrou em seu caminho.

- Saia da frente... – ele tentou subir o próximo degrau, mas o homem impediu-o outra vez – Saia da minha frente... – voltou a dizer entre os dentes.

- Senhor, se não colaborar, não poderemos ajudá-los. – o homem de terno preto levou uma das mãos ao ombro de Sesshoumaru, fazendo-o dar a volta e descer novamente os poucos degraus que havia conseguido subir.

- O que quer saber? – indagou, suspirando e massageando uma das têmporas.

- Eu sou o detetive Kouga... – ele estendeu uma das mãos, mas fora inútil – Estou aqui para ajudar o senhor e sua esposa... – recolheu a mão, tentando parecer seguro de si.

Sesshoumaru apenas levantou a cabeça para mirá-lo nos olhos azuis.

- Há alguém, qualquer um, que possa querer o mal de sua esposa?

- Não...

- Algum histórico de desentendimento com amigos, familiares, vizinhos?

- Não. – Sesshoumaru parecia impaciente.

- Sabe de alguém que poderia querer atingir o senhor através dela?

- Escute aqui, senhor investigador, minha mulher está grávida e está lá em cima, sozinha e assustada. Peço educadamente que saia da minha frente, ou ficar aí será a última coisa que vai fazer neste seu emprego...

- Senhor, peço que se acalme. Nós temos que tomar as medidas necessárias... Só estou fazendo o meu trabalho...

- Então faça direito... – retrucou, deixando o pobre investigador sozinho e voltando a subir a escada, desta vez de dois em dois degraus.

Atingiu o andar superior em poucos segundos, virando o corredor e avistando a porta de madeira ao fundo. Estava encostada, um policial parado à frente, parecendo de vigia. Chegou mais próximo e foi novamente detido pelo oficial alto e robusto, infelizmente não tão alto quanto Sesshoumaru.

- Seu nome, senhor? – indagou, educadamente.

- Minha mulher está aí dentro? – indagou também, parecendo cada vez mais irritado.

- Ela está sim... – um homem grisalho aproximou-se – E está bastante abatida... Não conseguimos tirar nenhuma informação dela, só o que sabemos foi o que o segurança nos disse. Talvez o senhor pudesse nos ajudar com isso?

Voltou a observar a madeira rústica da porta e só o que conseguiu fazer foi ficar em silêncio.

- Está em choque, mas está estável. O bebê também está bem... Ainda assim precisamos saber o que foi dito no telefonema em questão. O senhor sabe de alguma coisa? – indagou, observando-o com uma calma irritante.

- Sei tanto quanto o senhor... – retrucou, tocando a maçaneta da porta.

- Tenha cuidado, senhor... Não queremos que ela tenha outro ataque de pânico. Seja... Cauteloso.

Sesshoumaru assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, girando a maçaneta devagar. Abriu e entrou, fechando a porta com cuidado.

A despeito de todo o alvoroço do lado de fora, o interior do cômodo estava tão quieto que ele sentiu um nó formar-se em sua garganta.

- Rin? – indagou, vendo uma figura franzina sentada na cama.

Estava encostada na cabeceira, abraçando as pernas bem junto ao corpo. Olhava perdidamente pela janela do outro canto do quarto. Ainda havia luz solar que, infelizmente, iluminavam o pequeno rosto pálido e banhado de lágrimas.

Segurava um pequeno lencinho branco entre os dedos, mas ela não parecia saber para que servia.

Caminhou devagar até ela, sentando-se na beirada da cama, bem devagar, invadindo seu campo de visão. Seu intuito naquela hora era de abraçá-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas não queria assustá-la.

Abrira a boca outra vez para chamar seu nome novamente quanto ela encarou-o nos olhos dourados.

- Por que demorou? – indagou com a voz embargada – Por que me deixou sozinha por tanto tempo?

Pela primeira vez na vida, ele não soube o que responder.

- Achei que... Achei que fosse ficar bem... Nós íamos almoçar! – ela começou a dizer sem fazer muito sentido – Achei que fosse Kagome no telefone quando atendi... – ele viu mais lágrimas brotarem no canto dos olhos e, antes que pudesse impedi-la de falar, já rolavam soltas pela face dela.

- Estou aqui agora... Ninguém vai machucar você... – ele tentou chegar mais perto, mas ela pareceu mais agitada.

- Eu pensei que fosse Kagome... Pensei que fosse ela... – Rin não conseguia desviar os olhos dele – Não era Kagome, Sesshy...

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Rin... – aproximou-se mais, no intuito de acalmá-la.

- Não! Não vai ficar bem! – ela segurou as mãos dele com as suas, estava suando frio e ele pôde senti-la tremer – Ele não vai me deixar em paz, Sesshy... Ele não vai nos deixar em paz...

- A casa está cercada de policiais, Rin... Investigadores estão aqui, eles grampearam o telefone. Se alguém suspeito voltar a ligar, vão encontrá-lo!

- Não quero perder meu bebê, Sesshoumaru! – ela soltou um soluço, e ele não mais conseguiu conter-se, abraçou-a contra seu peito o mais forte que conseguiu.

- Ninguém vai chegar perto de você ou do nosso filho, Rin... Eu não vou deixar! – acariciou seus cabelos, ouvindo-a chorar com mais vontade – Está me ouvindo? Não vou deixar que machuquem vocês dois!

- - -

Uma semana, e mais outra, e então uma terceira. A casa ia ficando gradativamente mais e mais vazia. Primeiro os policiais, depois os investigadores, então os seguranças que agora ficavam somente do lado de fora. Bokuseno era o único a permanecer do lado de dentro. Os médicos ainda entravam e saíam com certa freqüência; pareciam manter um diagnóstico misterioso bem longe dos olhos e ouvidos do dono da casa. Sabiam, com certeza, que ele não ia gostar de ouvir.

- Muito bem... – ele disse, fechando a porta atrás de si – O que tem para me dizer?

O mesmo doutor grisalho de semanas atrás voltou a suspirar, cansado. Ou seria melhor dizer, receoso?

- Algum problema com ela? Com o bebê? – ele quis logo saber.

- Oh, não, não senhor... O bebê parece estar mesmo bem. – o velho baixou os olhos, medindo as palavras.

Sesshoumaru soltou um suspiro irritado.

- A sua esposa é muito jovem, não é senhor Taisho? – indagou, desinteressado.

- Certamente não me fez vir aqui para indagar sobre a idade de minha esposa, estou certo doutor? – Sesshoumaru apertou o punho dentro do bolso, irritado outra vez.

- Sim... Acontece, senhor Taisho que, sendo uma pessoa tão jovem quanto Rin e, encarando um casamento com um homem de negócios tão famoso e rico, talvez ela esteja se sentindo um pouco pressionada... Sozinha, talvez?

Sesshoumaru pareceu um tanto confuso.

- Onde está querendo chegar, doutor? Por que isso seria relevante quanto à saúde de minha esposa? – indagou, sentando-se na poltrona atrás de uma mesa de mogno.

O velho médico suspirou outra vez, agora observando Sesshoumaru com mais calma no olhar.

- Estamos aqui há três semanas, senhor Taisho. Nós médicos, os policiais e os investigadores... Não encontramos nenhuma evidência sequer que confirme os fatos indicados por sua esposa em relação às ameaças que ela diz ter sofrido. – ele fez uma pausa, desviando o olhar momentaneamente – Peço que não se exalte. Estou apenas tentando mostrar ao senhor o diagnóstico que demoramos tanto tempo para concluir...

- E que eu certamente não estou satisfeito. – Sesshoumaru interveio.

- Tenha calma, senhor Taisho. O que quero dizer é que o senhor tem que começar a pensar em outras possibilidades... E, dadas às circunstâncias, possibilidades muito menos piores do que aquelas que estavam sendo investigadas semanas atrás.

- Continue.

- O que quero que entenda, senhor Taisho é que a senhora Rin pode não estar correndo perigo algum... E muito menos o seu filho. Pessoalmente, eu acho que ambos nunca estiveram tão seguros! – fez menção de fazer um movimento expansivo, mas logo conteve-se – Os grampos continuam nos telefones, os seguranças ainda fazem o seu trabalho... O bebê está ótimo!

- Então? – quis saber, tentando manter a voz chata da consciência quieta dentro da cabeça.

- Bem, o que quero realmente dizer é que talvez tudo isso seja apenas fruto da imaginação da senhora Rin. – despejou, desistindo de decifrar a expressão de Sesshoumaru – O estresse da gravidez, a solidão que ela deve sentir estando sempre sozinha nesta casa enorme... Talvez sua mente tenha criado tudo isso apenas para trazê-lo mais para perto dela... O senhor está entendendo?

Sesshoumaru piscou algumas vezes e mexeu-se desconfortavelmente na poltrona verde musgo.

- Está querendo dizer que minha esposa é louca? – indagou, deixando a confusão transparecer em sua face por alguns segundos.

O médico emudeceu de repente.

- Espero que esteja ciente do que está me dizendo, doutor... – ele mexeu-se outra vez na poltrona.

- Senhor... Não quero que encare a situação como algo ruim apenas porque não gosta da idéia. Não sugeri que sua esposa seja louca, apenas que está sob um estresse muito grande... A mente pode encontrar saídas ambíguas quando isso acontece. O senhor tem que aceitar a possibilidade de que ela pode estar tão sozinha a ponto de inventar histórias escabrosas apenas para tê-lo ao lado dela!

Sesshoumaru pareceu pensar por alguns segundos. Não gostava mesmo da idéia que estava ouvindo daquele senhor velho e petulante do outro lado da mesa do escritório. Contudo, sabia que em parte o que ele dizia era verdade. Estivera tão concentrado no trabalho nos últimos meses que deixara a esposa de lado. Talvez o culpado de tudo aquilo fosse ele o tempo todo.

Primeiro com a negação da gravidez. Dissera coisas tão terríveis a ela que ainda sentia culpa pelo que fizera. Depois todas as manhãs, tardes, noites e madrugadas que passara na empresa, sem nem mesmo telefonar para dar notícias. Claro, tudo culminara no dia em que decidira viajar por alguns dias e deixara Rin aos cuidados de Bokuseno.

- E o que o senhor sugere, caso essa sua teoria seja mesmo verdade? – indagou, a face mais inexpressiva que a madeira da mesa.

O doutor pigarreou, mais confiante.

- Trouxe comigo uma receita de alguns calmantes naturais... Nada que prejudique a criança. – deslizou o papel sobre a mesa na direção de Sesshoumaru – Um pouco de paz, uma boa alimentação e alguns dias ao lado do senhor, creio que ela ficará muito melhor. Também anotei o número de um bom psicólogo, com quem ela poderá conversar sempre que se sentir sozinha...

Sesshoumaru analisou o papel rapidamente.

- Fique tranqüilo, senhor Sesshoumaru. Ninguém está ameaçando a sua família. De qualquer forma, o senhor ainda tem uma casa muito segura! Mesmo que alguém tentasse, não conseguiria chegar nem perto da senhora Rin... – o médico sorriu amarelo, levantando-se e estendendo a mão ao outro homem.

Sesshoumaru apenas levantou-se e retribuiu o gesto, indicando a saída para o velho doutor.

Sentou-se na mesa assim que o homem deixou a sala, analisando a receita sem na verdade enxergar o que ali estava escrito. _"Ela pode estar tão sozinha a ponto de inventar histórias escabrosas apenas para tê-lo ao lado dela!"_, as palavras ainda martelavam sua cabeça sem nenhuma piedade. Sentiu uma impotência terrível tomar conta do corpo, fechando o punho em sinal de uma profunda irritação. Acabara sendo o próprio criador de todo o inferno pelo qual Rin estava passando.

Suspirou, pegando o telefone e discando alguns números já conhecidos.

- - -

Abriu a porta devagar, observando a figura frágil que ainda dormia debaixo das cobertas quentinhas. Sentiu vontade de deitar ali ao lado dela e dormir também, mas sabia que não conseguiria. Provavelmente iria ficar admirando o seu sono, segurando o sorriso dentro da boca até perder as forças e deixar o canto dos lábios curvar-se num projeto de parábola.

Sentiu o cheiro do perfume quando chegou mais perto da cama de casal. Sentou-se ali na beirada, tentando esquecer tudo o que acontecera desde então. Como se ali, naquela hora, aquele fosse o primeiro dia desde que soubera da gravidez inesperada.

Mesmo que o que o médico dissera-lhe não fosse inteiramente verdade, ao menos tomara uma decisão da qual não parecia arrepender-se.

- O que foi? – sussurrou ainda de olhos cerrados.

Outra vez ele sentiu vontade de sorrir.

- O que foi? – ela repetiu, abrindo os grandes olhos castanhos para mirá-lo com curiosidade.

Ao contrário dele, o sorriso dela já havia desabrochado sem crime.

- O que foi, Sesshoumaru? Está me deixando nervosa! – ela fez menção de sentar, mas ele impediu.

- Tirei a semana de folga... – disse simplesmente – Aonde quer ir?

Viu que ela prendeu a respiração por uma fração de segundos antes de sentar e pular nos braços dele como uma criança que acaba de ganhar uma boneca nova.

- Mesmo? Qualquer lugar? – indagou, ainda com o rosto mergulhado no pescoço dele.

- Qualquer lugar... – ele repetiu.

Sentiu o ar quente que saiu da boca dela quando ela soltou um suspiro de felicidade.

- Então quero que deite aqui comigo... – ela sussurrou, puxando o marido pelos ombros.

Sesshoumaru deixou-se levar, disposto a fazer o que quer que fosse que Rin desejasse. E, com certeza, a idéia de ficar na cama até mais tarde muito o agradava.

Deitou-se e abraçou-a pelas costas, envolvendo sua cintura ainda pequena, sentindo o cheiro dos cabelos longos e negros.

Não pôde evitar pensar que algo tão simples poderia ter evitado tanta confusão e sofrimento.

- Por que? – a pergunta veio sem aviso.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu.

- Heim? Por que assim de repente? – ela virou-se na cama para encará-lo – Por que agora? Não poderia ter tirado férias antes?

- Não são férias, Rin.

Ela sorriu.

- São sim! Você nunca tinha ficado longe da empresa por mais de vinte horas... E agora quer ficar uma semana sem aparecer por lá... O que aconteceu? – insistiu ela, o olhar curioso estampado na face sonolenta.

Sesshoumaru suspirou.

- Achei que você também precisava da minha atenção... – respondeu calmamente.

Rin franziu o cenho.

- Todo esse tempo, e você resolveu me dar mais atenção justo agora? – ela parecia incrédula – Sesshy... Se for por causa do que aconteceu, você não tem que se sentir culpado! Eu entendo que a empresa também precisa de você... Principalmente agora—

- Você também precisa de mim...

Rin emudeceu por alguns instantes e Sesshoumaru achou ter dado a resposta definitiva.

Enganou-se.

- Sesshy, está tudo bem? – ela mudou de curiosa para preocupada.

Foi a vez de Sesshoumaru emudecer.

- Só não quero deixar você sozinha...

- Mas pensei que Bokuseno fosse o suficiente... – ela arregalou os olhos – Ele ligou de novo?! – afastou-se bruscamente e sentou-se de imediato.

- O que disse? – ele parecia confuso.

- Ele! Aquele homem! Ele ligou outra vez?! Me responde Sesshoumaru!

Um silêncio estranho pairou sobre os dois. Sesshoumaru não sabia o que dizer, e Rin não tinha certeza que queria ouvir. Um longo minuto passou antes que um deles voltasse a falar.

- Rin... – ele começou, tentando acalmá-la – Eu estou aqui com você agora...

Ele viu os olhos castanhos ficaram instantaneamente banhados de lágrimas.

- Ele ligou! Eu sabia que ele não ia me deixar em paz! – ela soltou um soluço – Por que ele não me deixa em paz, Sesshy? – escondeu o rosto nas mãos e soluçou outra vez.

Sesshoumaru aninhou Rin nos braços, ninando-a como se fosse uma criança de pouca idade. Fizera isso com ela muitas outras vezes nas últimas semanas, quando acordava de um pesadelo ou quando tinha uma crise de choro ao ouvir o telefone tocar de repente.

Sentiu-se outra vez o maior dos culpados.

- Ele vai deixar você em paz quando você quiser, Rin... – ele sussurrou sobre os cabelos dela – Você não precisa mais ter medo, eu vou ficar com você agora.

Ela franziu o cenho outra vez.

- Eu sinto muito... – ele disse num fio de voz, não passando despercebido por ela.

Rin afastou-se do abraço, observando o rosto do marido como se fosse encontrar uma resposta compreensível quanto ao modo como ele estava agindo. De repente estava tão carinhoso e preocupado, demonstrando sentimentos que antes ele mantinha escondidos a sete chaves.

E deveria estar achando tudo ótimo, já que estava sendo o centro das atenções. Entretanto... Por que não conseguia parar de sentir-se estúpida?

- Sesshoumaru! Qual é o seu problema? Por que está se desculpando? – ela limpou uma lágrima que escorria com as costas da mão – O que deu em você?!

Sesshoumaru ficou imóvel e incompreensível por alguns milésimos de segundos, quando se moveu apenas para limpar as bochechas molhadas de lágrimas de Rin.

- Rin, você está nervosa... Mas eu vou ficar com você agora, não precisa se preocupar com ligações ou ameaças... Elas não existem mais. – ele tentou trazê-la para junto dele, mas ela afastou-se rapidamente, levantando-se da cama e olhando para ele com os olhos arregalados.

- Você não acredita em mim... – ela disse, pasma.

- Rin...

- Você... Você não acredita mais em mim...

Sesshoumaru levantou-se e tentou aproximar-se, mas ela recuou.

- Os médicos me disseram a mesma coisa! – ela elevou a voz, as mãos juntas no peito – Acham que eu estou louca!

- Você não está louca Rin! – ele a interrompeu, avançando outro passo ao que ela recuou um outro – Rin...

- Achei que de todos eles, ao menos você fosse confiar em mim! – ela esbravejou, de volta as lágrimas – Você acha que eu imaginei tudo! Não acha? – fez uma pausa – Não acha?! – gritou.

Ele ficou em silêncio. Percebeu que a falta de palavras era ainda pior e tentou encontrar algo para dizer.

- Rin, não há provas de nenhum telefonema, de nenhuma ameaça, não houve nenhuma outra ligação! – ele pôs-se na defensiva – Talvez você devesse levar em consideração, eu só estou tentando proteger o meu filho.

- Proteger o **seu** filho de uma mãe louca! – ela gritou outra vez.

- Rin, chega!

- Acha que eu faria esse teatro todo, colocaria a vida do **nosso** filho em risco só para chamar a sua atenção?! – levou uma das mãos aos lábios, a expressão decepcionada – Deus... Que tipo de pessoa você acha que eu sou?

- Rin... – a voz saiu em tom de aviso.

- Você é um monstro se acha que eu seria capaz de algo tão horrível e ridículo! Você não é mais o Sesshoumaru com quem me casei! – ela deu outro passo para trás – Aquele Sesshoumaru me conhecia, sabia quem era a Rin! Ele me amava!

- Basta! – ele gritou.

Rin encolheu-se, assustada com a maneira que Sesshoumaru reagira. Nunca o vira tão nervoso com ela, as veias do pescoço pulsavam e as pupilas estavam dilatadas. Achou que ele fosse atacá-la ali mesmo.

- Você passou tanto tempo naquela empresa maldita que não sabe mais quem eu sou... – ela disse, mirando os próprios pés – Se existe alguém aqui que tem que se desculpar, sou eu. Tenho que me desculpar por ter sido tola o bastante para ignorar o fato de você ter me colocado em segundo plano há muito tempo... Talvez se eu tivesse admitido antes não teríamos que passar por toda essa discussão agora. – levantou o rosto para mirar os olhos dele, frios e inexpressivos outra vez – Ah... Aí está você... – tentou sorrir, em vão – Exatamente como ele descreveu pra mim naquele dia ao telefone... "O inexpressivo e indiferente Sesshoumaru"... – citou, limpando uma lágrima que insistiu em cair – Me avise quando você achar que consegue ser sensível o suficiente para acreditar em mim.

Disse, passando pelo marido e caminhando na direção da porta. Sesshoumaru parecia esculpido em pedra. Estava imóvel e quase não respirava, também não tinha notado que Rin deixara o quarto. Não parecia notar mais nada desde que ouvira tudo o que ela dissera minutos atrás. Rin nunca dissera algo assim a ele.

Sempre doce e compreensível. Perguntou-se onde estaria aquela Rin, mas logo desistiu de procurar a resposta. Era óbvio que havia alguma coisa errada ali, e que com certeza não era ela.

Pensou em sentir-se culpado outra vez, mas também desistiu. Não adiantaria nada, agora que ela saíra, deixando-o sozinho.

- Rin... – ele balbuciou.

Inspirou boa quantidade de ar, perguntando-se por quanto tempo estivera ali, feito uma pintura, imóvel, remoendo a discussão que acabar de ter com a esposa. Deixou-se sentar de volta no colchão macio, imaginando o que fazer.

Rin tinha razão, ele deveria acreditar nas palavras dela e não de um médico velho e grisalho que acusara sua esposa de ter alucinações. Rin jamais faria isso para chamar a atenção! Em todos aqueles anos ela nunca fizera nada para atraí-lo de volta para casa para que ficasse mais tempo com ela. Sempre fora compreensível com relação ao trabalho dele.

Sentiu-se momentaneamente estúpido, mas seu ego logo suprimiu o sentimento. Ele poderia estar muito errado, mas não deixaria que ela soubesse disso tão cedo. "É melhor esperar que se acalme...", mentiu para si mesmo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

"O inexpressivo e indiferente Sesshoumaru", as palavras martelaram seu cérebro e ele desejou enterrar a cabeça entre os travesseiros. Quando deixaria seu ego de lago por Rin? Pois se ela não era a pessoa mais importante no mundo para ele? Mais importante que a maldita empresa!

A empresa...

Seus olhos abriram-se num espanto genuíno quando as palavras vieram outra vez a sua mente, claras e concisas.

"_- Achei que fosse encontrá-lo na festa ontem, Sesshoumaru! – o homem veio ao seu encontro, sorrindo, malicioso._

_- Não gosto de festas, Naraku... – limitou-se a responder, abrindo a porta do próprio escritório e entrando._

_- Claro! O sempre inexpressivo e indiferente Sesshoumaru... – riu-se, entrando no escritório logo atrás de seu chefe e depositando sobre a mesa uma pilha de papeis – Pois deveria ter ido, a bebida estava especialmente divina! – comentou, sem obter uma resposta, e saiu rindo alto._

_Sesshoumaru observou a porta que acabara de fechar. Com certeza, Naraku era um dos poucos que tinha tanta audácia ao falar com ele daquela maneira."_

Sentiu as mãos formigarem com a pressão que ele exercia sobre os lençóis. Os nós dos dedos já estavam brancos tal era a força com a qual ele segurava os tecidos. Antes de sentir-se estúpido e imprudente, sentiu raiva. Raiva de Naraku e então de si mesmo. Rin estava dizendo a verdade!

- Rin! – disse, levantando-se de supetão, abrindo a porta do quarto e descendo as escadas tão rapidamente que ele teve que se concentrar nos degraus para não cair.

Foi imediatamente até a cozinha, depois até a sala de visitas, então ao escritório. Passou pela sala de TV e chegou inclusive a gritar por seu nome quando adentrou a sala de jantar. Nada.

Subiu novamente os degraus e gritou o nome dela outra vez, entrando nos quartos vazios que eram destinados aos hóspedes. Bateu o punho de encontro ao parapeito do gradil no andar de cima, mirando o hall de entrada com olhares perdidos.

Segurou o ar dentro dos pulmões e desceu as escadas correndo outra vez. Chegou até a porta e abriu-a subitamente. Caminhou pelo pátio de entrada e observou o jardim na frente do casarão, os olhos procurando pela figura franzina como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

- Senhor? – Bokuseno veio logo atrás, alertado pelos gritos destinados a Rin minutos atrás.

- Onde ela está? – ele virou-se, quase animalesco – Onde, Bokuseno?!

O segurança fora obrigado a recuar um passo, tal tornara-se a diferença de altura entre ele e Sesshoumaru.

- É melhor se acalmar senhor Taisho... – ele disse, tentando amenizar a situação.

Fora apenas pior. Sesshoumaru avançou sobre ele como um predador avançando sobre a presa. Um outro segurança que estava ao longe veio em socorro de Bokuseno, achando tratar-se de uma briga.

- Onde, Bokuseno? – ele indagou outra vez, entre os dentes, segurando Bokuseno pelo paletó.

As mandíbulas cerradas de tal forma que a arcada dentária ameaçava fundir-se. Na garganta, um nó recém formado rezava para que ele dissesse que ela estava em algum outro lugar misterioso que não fosse fora da propriedade.

Infelizmente, a resposta não fora a que ele esperava ouvir.

- - -

**Alou!**

**Primeiramente já venho pedir desculpas pelo atraso. Está tudo uma loucura na minha pobre vida de professora de inglês e eu esqueci de postar a fic. MAS, antes tarde do que nunca não é mesmo? (sorriso sem graça)**

**Então, vamos às respostas das reviews...**

**- - -**

**.anny-chaan '****: UOW! Poxa, obrigada por acompanhar e que bom que está gostando tanto assim! (olhinhos brilhantes) Ok, demorei mas voltei! (piscadela) Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo e não morra de curiosidade até o próximo, que é o último! Beijos garota!**

**Fanzinha****: Oi querida! Nossa... Obrigada pelos parabéns! Apesar de ficar mais velha, foi divertido! (sorriso amarelo) Bem, to gostando sim dos novos episódios de Inu, mas acho que estão correndo demais com essa história! Meu Deus! O que antes demorava 5 episódios pra acontecer, acontece em 1 só... Mas, pelo menos estão terminando a série né? Então, gostou deste capítulo? O próximo já o último heim! Espero que continue acompanhando e desculpe pelo atraso! (sorriso sem graça) Beijos, querida!**

**Lory Higurashi****: Poxa, que legal que gostou! Fico muitíssimo feliz MESMO! Principalmente porque você já não lê muito SessxRin! Obrigada por acompanhar Lory-chan! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo e desculpe pelo atraso! O próximo é o último heim! Volte para ler! (sorriso maroto) Kissus! Ja ne!**

**Debs-Chan****: Bem... (olhando pro capítulo) Espero que não tenha morrido aí... Aconteceram muitas tragédias trágicas neste capítulo e tem mais por vir ainda! (cobre a boca) Ops! O próximo é o último capítulo, espero que volte para ler... E, bem, desculpe o atraso! (sorriso sem graça) Beijos!**

**susan****: Olá! Poxa, demorei um pouquinho né? Mas postei! (piscadela) Próximo é o último capítulo! Espero que volte para ler! Obrigada pela review Susan! Beijão!**

**Mitzrael Girl****: Eita mulher! Que comentário heim! XD Obrigada meu anjo, mas não precisa comentar sempre, eu sei que você gostou e isso já me deixa muitíssimo honrada viu? Fica sossegada aí que eu imagino como esteja sendo esse final de semestre da facul! Presta bastante atenção e vá bem pra você poder passar as férias escrevendo as suas fics! (olhinhos brilhando) E eu vou passar as minhas lendo! XD Adoro-te! Beijão!**

**Rukia-hime****: Minini! Você leu tudo de uma vez, foi? Relaxa que vai ficar tudo pior... u.u (riso maléfico) Gostou deste capítulo? O próximo já é o último heim! Agüenta que vai ter mais tragédia... Adoro tragédia! (olhinho brilhando) BEM! Espero que leia de novo e deixe outra review, fiquei feliz que está gostando! Continue comentando... Beijos!**

**- - -**

**Então pessoas do meu Brasil baranil, chegamos ao fim?**

**O próximo será o último capítulo e, depois, teremos o prólogo. Curtinho, só para finalizar.**

**Vou deixar uma prévia aqui do Capítulo quinto, só pra vocês ficarem mais loucas. Divirtam-se!**

**Capítulo quinto: O ataque**

"**- Rin? O que ouve?"**

"**- Está tudo bem, o socorro está vindo."**

"**- Chame a polícia!"**

"**- Senhor, tenha calma ou vamos ter que tirá-lo daqui!"**

**Er, bem, acho que é isso então...**

**Próximo capítulo vou postar no dia do natal como presente para vocês!**

**Adorei as reviews e espero receber mais por este quarto capítulo!**

**Até a próxima pessoal!**

**XOXO**

**Domina Gelidus (mais conhecida como Samy-san)**


	5. O ataque

**Disclaimer: InuYasha não me pertence... Infelizmente a Rumiko sensei teve a idéia primeiro. (soco no ar) Droga!**

**Dedicatória: Para Mitz-chan, que escreve muitíssimo bem e merece muito mais do que isso por ter paciência comigo no MSN. Mitz, presente de aniversário atrasadíssimo! Feliz niver!**

**FELIZ NATAL!**

- - -

**Keigoku**

_Por Domina Gelidus_

**Capítulo quinto**

**O ataque**

Estacionou o carro numa das muitas vagas vazias. Desligou o motor e soltou um suspiro demorado, recostando a cabeça no espaldar do assento. Olhou para o gramado verde logo à frente, onde algumas crianças brincavam com um cachorro. Nem mesmo o riso infantil fora capaz de desanuviar a cabeça confusa e conturbada. As palavras ditas no calor da discussão ainda gritavam dentro dela, e ela teve que segurar um soluço para não desabar em lágrimas outra vez. Logo Kagome estaria ali, e então elas conversariam e ela com certeza ficaria mais calma.

Olhou para o vestido que usava. Estava sujo de molho. Apanhara-o do cesto para não ter que voltar para o quarto e encontrar Sesshoumaru outra vez. Calçava uma rasteira muito velha e quase riu de si mesma quando observou a figura pelo retrovisor do carro. Os olhos estavam inchados e os cabelos desgrenhados. Juntando a aparência física às roupas que estava usando, passaria por uma mendiga com facilidade. Claro, com exceção do automóvel de última linha que dirigira até ali.

Sentiu-se sufocada por um momento e, instintivamente, abriu a porta do carro, descendo e apoiando-se no capô, tentando respirar melhor. Observou o céu claro da manhã e tentou sorrir pelo que ela contou ser a décima vez. Precisava entender que não estava errada quando dissera tudo aquilo para Sesshoumaru. Ele merecera ouvir cada palavra depois do que insinuara sobre ela.

Ela caminhou até a frente do veículo, recostando-se e tocando o ventre com carinho. Tentou imaginar-se gorda e rechonchuda e depois segurando um bebê nos braços. "Talvez seja melhor voltar e falar com ele", pensou, não suportando a idéia de continuar naquela situação terrível depois do que um dissera para o outro. Embora fosse incrivelmente estúpido de sua parte voltar e pedir desculpas, talvez fosse mesmo o melhor a se fazer.

Ouviu o celular tocar e o coração disparar em seguida. Talvez fosse ele, talvez tivesse engolido o maldito orgulho e quisesse que ela voltasse para casa. Deixou que o sorriso tão esperado viesse aos lábios e caminhou de volta a porta do carro, abrindo subitamente.

Deixou a alegria morrer na garganta quando notou a figura furtiva e mal encarada do outro lado da calçada, observando-a como se ela fosse algum tipo de recompensa valiosíssima. Engoliu em seco e apanhou o celular no banco do motorista, atendendo rapidamente e deixando a chave cair em algum lugar no asfalto do estacionamento.

- Sim? – ela saudou com a voz trêmula.

- _Onde você está?_ – era Kagome, parecia preocupada – _Sesshoumaru está com o seu belíssimo carro, bloqueando o meu caminho! Disse que não me deixaria ir a lugar algum se não ligasse pra você..._ – dizia, parecendo contrariada – _Está tudo bem, Rin-chan?_

Ela já estava ajoelhada no chão, olhando debaixo do carro. Viu o molho de chaves logo à frente e esticou o braço para apanhá-lo.

- Estou no parque, onde disse que estaria, esperando por você, que deveria ter saído de casa mais rapidamente para que ele não alcançasse você! – ela retrucou, também contrariada, levantando-se com a chave nas mãos.

- _Acho que ele não vai me deixar chegar até aí!_ – ela disse, um pouco irritada.

Rin suspirou, também começando a irritar-se. Que Sesshoumaru mais impertinente! Quem ele estava achando que era?! Seu dono?

Fez menção de entrar no carro, mas uma mão empurrou a porta antes que ela chegasse a fazê-lo. Soltou uma exclamação de dor quando a estrutura atingiu a perna esquerda, deixando a chave cair outra vez e levando a mão livre até o local atingido.

- _Rin? O que ouve?_ – Kagome gritou do outro lado da linha, mas Rin estava longe de conseguir responder.

O homem de minutos atrás já estava prostrado a sua frente, sorrindo para ela como se estivesse faminto e ela fosse o jantar. Arregalou os olhos quando ele levantou uma pequena faca brilhante, dando um passo inseguro para trás. Ele avançou outro, agarrando-a por um dos braços.

Rin imediatamente desferiu-lhe um golpe na virilha, acertando seu alvo em cheio. Sem saber muito o quê fazer enquanto o homem curvava-se de dor, ela afastou-se alguns passos, observando ao redor na tentativa de procurar alguma ajuda.

Milagrosamente, parecia que todas as crianças que antes corriam pelo parque haviam desaparecido e ela perguntou-se se somente ela não notara. Despertou do transe com Kagome que ainda berrava pelo celular em suas mãos.

- _Rin-chan?! Rin-chan! Você está aí? __Está tudo bem?_ – ela levou o fone ao ouvido, procurando algo para dizer enquanto tentava localizar alguém na rua.

- Chame a polícia! – foi só o que conseguiu dizer antes de sentir a mão do homem em seus calcanhares.

Assustada, ela soltou um grito alto, correndo na direção do parque, atravessando o gramado verde na maior velocidade que seus pés conseguiam levá-la. Sentia a perna esquerda dar pontadas agudas a cada passo e praguejou contra o maldito homem que largara ao lado do carro. Talvez ele pegasse logo a chave e roubasse o veículo de uma vez, deixando-a em paz.

Com o pensamento, virou o rosto para trás para checar a retaguarda e sentiu o coração falhar uma batida quando notou o mesmo homem correndo atrás dela. Um outro ainda mais alto e mais robusto, mas igualmente mal encarado, juntou-se a ele numa perseguição que ela logo perderia.

Sentiu vontade de chorar e de desaparecer para qualquer outro lugar. Por que com ela? O que fizera?

Avistou do outro lado do parque a entrada de um banheiro público, talvez pudesse trancar-se ali e pedir por ajuda. Abençoou a si mesma por ter mantido o aparelho celular entre os dedos trêmulos e enregelados. Forçou-se a correr mais e a não olhar para trás outra vez.

Atingiu seu alvo, afobada, virou para dentro do ambiente, avistando vários gabinetes abertos. Não havia ninguém ali, pensou, sentindo os olhos marejarem outra vez. Virou-se e, o mais rápido que pôde, trancou a porta da entrada, dando alguns passos para trás e procurando por alguma janela.

Assustou com o toque do celular outra vez, olhando no visor e vendo o nome dele piscar como se fosse sua salvação.

- Sesshoumaru! – atendeu, a respiração irregular denunciando a corrida.

- _Onde você está?_ – ele indagou diretamente.

- Ahn... – ela olhava ao redor, tentando procurar primeiramente pela janela, encontrando uma acima de sua cabeça – Eu... No parque...

- _Onde, Rin?!_ – ele parecia nervoso.

Ela apertou os olhos, tentando pensar com clareza. Ouviu uma batida brusca na porta e gritou.

- _Rin! Droga!_ – ouviu ele praguejar do outro lado da linha – _Pelos Deuses! Responda!_

- Atravessei o parque correndo, achei que ele só queria o carro! – ela balançava as mãos em desespero – Tem dois deles Sesshy! A porta não vai agüentar muito—

Ouviu outro estrondo e soltou mais um grito quando viu o trinco pular no mesmo lugar e a porta frágil de madeira ceder. As figuras assustadoras fizeram-se aparecer, o maior entrando primeiro, sendo seguido pelo companheiro que ela agredira minutos antes.

- Com medo mocinha?

Desesperada, ela atirou o aparelho celular contra um deles, virando-se e tentando alcançar a maldita janela que agora parecia ter subido mais pela parede. Levantou o corpo com a ajuda das mãos e colocou os braços para fora apenas para ter as pernas agarradas e ser puxada violentamente de volta direto ao encontro do chão de cimento. Sentiu uma pontada dolorida no braço esquerdo e a parte de trás da cabeça bater forte em algum lugar.

Ficou ali deitada por alguns instantes, zonza, tentando focalizar a visão que agora dera de embaçar. Virou-se tentando apoiar o braço no chão para que pudesse levantar-se, mas logo sentiu o pontapé violento. Uma dor insuportável e uma queimação terrível tomaram conta do abdômen assim que o agressor recuou.

Queria gritar, mas a garganta não emitia nenhum som.

Viu quando o outro se debruçou sobre ela, apontando-lhe a faca com um olhar perturbado no rosto sujo. Sem piedade, ele usou o objeto cortante para rasgar-lhe a parte de cima do vestido, exibindo-lhe as roupas íntimas que ele não demorou a rasgar também. Vulnerável, ela sentiu uma lágrima quente escorrer pela bochecha enquanto o dono na faca passava a língua pelo seu rosto de forma doentia.

Sentiu nojo de si mesma.

Inspirou boa quantidade de ar e soltou o grito mais alto que conseguiu, transmitindo terror e ódio. Esperava que alguém ouvisse e fosse em seu socorro.

Contudo, só o que conseguiu foi levar outro pontapé, ainda mais forte, se é que era possível, e sentiu claramente uma costela se partir. Perdeu o ar outra vez e não conseguiu gritar mais quando o outro desceu a faca devagar, cortando a pele e deixando o sangue escorrer pelo umbigo e cintura.

Ouviu uma risada afetada e sentiu quando fora levantada pelo pescoço, apenas para ser atingida por um soco igualmente dolorido. Sentiu o gosto amargo de sangue na boca que logo fora obrigada a ignorar devido ao outro foco de dor do qual estava sendo vítima.

Desde quando estava de pé? Perguntou-se, sentindo o joelho que viera de encontro ao ventre. Experimentou outra dor aguda e não teve tempo de gritar quando fora novamente atingida pelo mesmo golpe. A dor voltou, ainda mais forte, queimando suas entranhas. Quis chorar mais alto quando sentiu o liquido viscoso atingir as coxas e escorrer para os pés.

"_Se você conseguir manter a gravidez até o primeiro ultrasom, deixo você ficar com a criança..."_

As palavras escoaram pela sua cabeça, ferindo-a de uma outra forma igualmente cruel. Por que não se lembrara? Por que saíra de casa assim, tão imprudentemente? O que fizera para quem quer que fosse estar castigando-lhe da maneira mais cruel possível?

"_Se eu tomá-lo de você, Sesshoumaru perde, e eu ganho, é claro!"_

Ele vencera. Estava tomando seu filho de dentro dela, e ela não conseguia sequer mover um músculo para impedir que acontecesse.

Num acesso de raiva ou numa descarga de adrenalina, não soube dizer, ela atirou-se sobre o agressor que lhe parecera menor, caindo de volta no chão e levando-o junto dela. Cravou as unhas o mais fundo que pôde em seu rosto, ouvindo o grito dele como bálsamo para seus ouvidos.

Só o que sentiu depois fora um safanão violento do maior, jogando-a para longe e fazendo com que perdesse a consciência quase que imediatamente.

- - -

Sentiu o cheiro nauseante invadir as narinas. O corpo estava em profundo torpor até que ela decidisse tentar mover uma pequena parte. A dor voltou ao cérebro e ela sentiu o ar subir, sôfrego, pelo esôfago e sair pela boca num gemido entrecortado.

Abriu os olhos e sentiu-se deitada em algum lugar úmido. Só o que conseguia enxergar era o sangue que se espalhava pelo seu campo de visão turvo. Estava de bruços, pôde notar, avistou a porta escancarada ao fundo e a luz fraca da manhã atingindo a parede do lado de fora. Um silêncio mórbido tomava conta de onde quer que ela estivesse.

Sim, onde estava? Tentou puxar pela memória e lembrou-se da discussão acalorada que havia tido com o marido naquela manhã. Então o que fizera depois?

Lembrara-se do carro, do parque, do telefonema.

Os olhos lacrimejaram instantaneamente ao lembrar-se da fuga, dos pontapés, da sensação de perda. Sentia o ventre estranhamente vazio e teve vontade de soluçar e chorar até as lágrimas secarem.

Outro gemido escapou de seus lábios e as lágrimas brotaram dos olhos. Tentou mover o tronco, mas uma dor insuportável fê-la ficar quieta. Sem controlar-se ela ergueu o tronco o máximo que conseguiu quando sentiu a queimação subir pela garganta e sair num jato pela boca. Vomitou qualquer coisa e aproveitou o impulso para obrigar o corpo a sentar. Tentou apoiar-se numa das mãos, mas outra dor lancinante fez com que desistisse. Provavelmente estava quebrada.

Devagar, ela recostou as costas, também doloridas, de encontro ao azulejo velho de uma das paredes, ainda observando a porta escancarada e a luz do sol que iluminava a parede.

Pensou ter ouvido um grito do lado de fora, mas logo se esqueceu quando avistou a sombra alta e larga que avançava do lado de fora. Deixou as pálpebras arregalarem-se e tentou gritar por socorro. Com certeza, se voltassem a agredi-la, temia que seu corpo não suportasse.

Tentou empurrar o tronco com os pés, mas apenas patinava no próprio sangue que estava espalhado ao seu redor. Precisava de socorro e rápido.

Fechou os olhos, apertando as pálpebras e tentando imaginar Sesshoumaru ao seu lado, estavam deitados de volta na cama, aproveitando o sol que atravessava o acortinado e os esquentava no colchão. Sentiu medo outra vez quando ouviu um passo inseguro e quis abrir os olhos, mas não teve coragem.

- Rin... – a voz chamou, mais parecendo um sussurro.

Sesshoumaru não conseguia mover as pernas, que pareciam subitamente serem feitas de chumbo. Embora uma voz gritasse para que ele fosse ao encontro dela, não conseguia tirar os olhos do vermelho que havia nas paredes, no chão e nas roupas que ela usava.

- Sess... – a tentativa de dizer-lhe o nome trouxe-o de volta, dando passos largos e chegando até ela em instantes.

- Fique quieta... – ele pousou um dedo sobre seus lábios, estava tão fria.

Ela olhava-o como se fosse um anjo que fora até ali para resgatá-la do inferno.

- Deuses... – ela viu os olhos dele ficarem vermelhos e quase pôde jurar que eram lágrimas no canto dos olhos – Eu sinto muito, minha pequena... – ele levou uma das mãos aos cabelos dela, acariciando os fios empapados de sangue.

Alguém mais estava ali, ela notou habilmente, mas não quis desviar os olhos para quem quer que fosse parado à porta. Tinha medo de ver as mesmas figuras imundas vindo na sua direção para atacá-la.

Ouvia Sesshoumaru dando ordens a alguém, mas ela não se importou em reconhecer quem era. Continuava a fitá-lo, perdida.

- Sesshy... – o apelido saiu num fio de voz.

- Não fale. – ele alertou-a, tentando soar carinhoso e paciente – Está tudo bem, o socorro está vindo.

Ela reuniu todas as forças que encontrou para esboçar um sorriso. Sentia-se tão bem por ele estar ali, com ela, outra vez.

- Sin... Sinto... – ela quis dizer, mas ele impediu-a novamente.

- Não sinta. – foi somente o que ele disse, segurando-lhe uma das mãos e acariciando a pele branca e já bastante fria.

Droga! Onde estariam os malditos médicos quando se precisava deles?!

Fora apenas o tempo de virar-se para a porta e voltar para encarar sua pequena, e não mais via os olhos abertos da esposa.

- Rin! – ele pôs-se a chamar, tocando-lhe o rosto excessivamente alvo – Rin? Acorde! Abra os olhos! – ele ordenou, imperioso.

O resgate adentrou o ambiente, pedindo a Sesshoumaru que saísse do caminho. O homem, contudo, parecia recusar-se a sair dali enquanto não visse os olhos de Rin outra vez abertos.

- Olhe para mim, Rin! Rin! – ele segurava seu rosto com ambas as mãos, não importando de transparecer emoções na frente de quem quer que fosse – Abra os olhos Rin!

- Senhor, o senhor tem que nos deixar trabalhar! – uma mulher tentava tirá-lo do lado dela, tocando seu ombro de forma impaciente – Se não sair ela pode não abrir os olhos nunca mais! – sentiu-se obrigada a dizer, dada a urgência da situação.

- Rin! – ele gritou, pondo-se de pé à força e sendo retirado dali pelo grupo de policiais que também vieram em socorro da jovem.

- - -

Estava com as mãos no bolso para evitar que o vissem tremer. A camisa ainda suja de sangue, os cabelos desarrumados, as olheiras muito visíveis. A ele pouco importavam as roupas ou a sua aparência; não tirara os olhos dela desde que fora acomodada no quarto, deitada sobre a cama, imóvel, ligada aos aparelhos que segundo os médicos ajudavam-na a respirar.

O diagnóstico viera sem muita surpresa. Perdera o bebê.

Também tinha uma costela fraturada, um pulso quebrado, escoriações pelo corpo todo e um corte profundo acima do umbigo. Perdera tanto sangue que fora informado de que dormiria por algum tempo; o corpo precisava restituir-se.

Pensou em rir. Talvez ele próprio precisasse de uma cama de hospital. Sentia como se todo o calor do corpo tivesse sido roubado, levado para longe, enterrado em algum lugar inalcançável. Sentia as mãos úmidas tremerem. O estômago revirava a cada cinco minutos, mas ele recusava-se a deixar o posto de observador. Queria estar ali quando ela abrisse os olhos.

Não tinha vontade de sentar, ou deitar, nem mesmo comer.

Não tinha vontade de nada! Apenas de ver os olhos chocolate abrirem-se outra vez, mesmo que fosse para mandá-lo para o inferno ou para discutir por algum assunto banal.

Praguejou mentalmente; não estava acostumado a sentir-se tão impotente. Tudo sempre dependera dele! Nada acontecia na empresa sem sua permissão, tudo passava por sua aprovação. Ele não aprovava o estado de Rin, queria gritar agora ordenando que ela levantasse daquela cama e fosse com ele para casa, sã e salva.

Sentiu o ar faltar nos pulmões e fora obrigado a caminhar para fora do quarto, quase aflito.

Encontrou o médico que falara com ele horas atrás caminhando na sua direção, sendo seguido por um velho doutor grisalho, já conhecido dele.

Viu que ele estendeu-lhe a mão, apresentando o suposto colega inadvertidamente. Talvez não soubesse que Sesshoumaru conhecia o velho bastardo que, muito petulante, ainda tinha coragem de encará-lo.

- Deixo-nos a sós... – ele pediu, não tirando os olhos do pequeno doutor.

O outro não entendeu a razão da pergunta, mas não teve tempo de retrucar. Viu Sesshoumaru avançar sobre ele, fora de controle, agarrando-o pela camisa e jogando o corpo franzino contra a parede.

- Senhor! O que pensa que está fazendo?! – o médico tentou segurar-lhe o braço para impedir que o amigo se machucasse.

Sesshoumaru berrava feito um animal.

- Isto parecesse real o bastante pra você?! – apontou para a camisa ensangüentada, desferindo no velho um soco no meio do nariz.

O doutor caiu pesadamente ao chão, levando as mãos ao nariz que já sangrava em abundância, olhando Sesshoumaru, assustado. Não tivera coragem de responder, apenas levantara com a ajuda do outro colega, sendo arrastado dali enquanto dois seguranças tentavam conter um Sesshoumaru raivoso.

- Senhor, tenha calma ou vamos ter que tirá-lo daqui! – um terceiro médico interveio, preocupado.

Ele nada respondeu. Passou as mãos trêmulas pelos cabelos, sentindo que não conseguiria realmente acalmar os nervos enquanto não encontrasse Naraku e fizesse a ele o mesmo que fizera a Rin.

Queria vingança. Assim como a de Naraku.

Embora ele não fosse esperar tanto tempo para concretizá-la.

Virou-se, tomando o rumo da saída, caminhando pelo corredor a passos firmes e decididos. Estava quase cego de fúria.

Entrou no carro e girou a chave no contato, dando a partida. Acelerou, saindo dali o mais rápido que conseguiu. Iria para casa, falaria com Bokuseno, e colocaria o exército atrás de Naraku, se assim fosse necessário!

Mais uma vez ele travou a mandíbula, apertando o volante entre as mãos e rezando para ele próprio não se meter em nenhum acidente antes de acabar com Naraku primeiro.

- - -

**Feliz Natal!**

**Pessoas que acompanharam esta história muito pequenina até agora, este foi o último capítulo. Próximo é somente o epílogo (que no capítulo anterior eu escrevi "prólogo" porque estava apressada demais para reler depois -.-). Não esperem muita ação, pois, como eu já disse, a briga é entre Rin e Naraku e não quis me aprofundar muito depois que o principal aconteceu.**

**Mas acho que vão gostar do final. Vou deixar abaixo, depois de responder às reviews, uma prévia bem pequena do epílogo, assim não estraga nada! =D**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**- - -**

**Debs-Chan:**** Desculpe... Não tenho certeza se você gostou mesmo deste capítulo que acabei de postar... Acho que foi muita tragédia! (sorriso sem graça) Bem, espero que ainda acompanhe! Adorei a review, querida! Obrigada pelo apoio! Kissus enormes e FELIZ NATAL!**

**Lory Higurashi:**** Desculpe querida! Postei só hoje mesmo, senão não ia ter graça né? Mas agüenta que semana que vem eu posto o epílogo para o Ano Novo! Então, não morra! Fique para ler o final... (sorriso largo) Feliz Natal pra você Lory-chan! Beijos!**

**.anny-chaan ':**** Não morreu não né Anny-chan??? O.o Espero que ainda esteja aí para deixar outra review e esperar pelo epílogo! Espero que tenha gostado! Kissus e Feliz Nataaaaal! XD**

**Rukia-hime:**** er... (olhando para o capítulo que acaba de postar) Você é vidente é? Quando li sua review, já que já tinha o capítulo pronto, eu dei risada sozinha! Era óbvio que o Naraku não ia perder uma oportunidade dessas né? Mesmo assim espero que tenha gostado... Semana que vem tem epílogo! Kissus! E FELIZ NATAL! /o/**

**Fanzinha:**** Fofinha! E ae? O que achou deste último capítulo? Espero que tenha gostado, embora seja meio dramático... O.o Bem, ainda tem o epílogo né? Espero que leia heim! Feliz Natal querida! Beijinhos!**

**Carol:**** (rindo loucamente) Acalme-se... Agora vai ficar tudo bem... eu acho... o.o Espero que tenha gostado deste outro capítulo e, bem, espero que a prévia abaixo do epílogo não te deixe tão ansiosa! Semana que vem tem mais! Feliz Natal! Kissus! \o/**

**- - -**

**Epílogo**

** "- Ele sofreu?"**

** "- Achei que ficaria feliz em me ver mais cedo."**

** Bem!**

** Como eu já havia dito, algo bem simples, ou iria estragar tudo!**

** Espero que estejam todas de volta... Semana que vem, no Ano Novo, postarei o tão esperado Epílogo! E terminarei mais um fic!**

** Vejo vocês lá, meninas!**

** Kisssssssus enooormes e FELIZ NATAL! /o/**

** XOXO**

** Domina Gelidus (mais conhecida como Samy-san)**


	6. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: InuYasha não me pertence... Infelizmente a Rumiko sensei teve a idéia primeiro. (soco no ar) Droga!**

**Dedicatória: Para Mitz-chan, que escreve muitíssimo bem e merece muito mais do que isso por ter paciência comigo no MSN. Mitz, presente de aniversário atrasadíssimo! Feliz niver!**

**FELIZ ANO NOVO!**

**Capítulo especial para todos os leitores! Esse é para vocês!**

- - -

**Keigoku**

_Por Domina Gelidus_

**Epílogo**

Abrira o jornal sem muito interesse. Folheou algumas páginas, procurando pelo que realmente interessava: as cruzadinhas.

Puxou a bandeja e apoiou a folha de jornal sobre ela, pondo-se a pensar na primeira das perguntas.

- Divertido? – ouviu a voz conhecida e ergueu o rosto, sorridente.

- Não muito... – suspirou – Mas é que meu marido não me deixa sair da cama pra fazer algo mais excitante! – completou propositalmente.

Viu o cenho fechar-se e logo começou a rir com vontade. Gargalhou até achar que a barriga estava doendo o suficiente. Desenvolvera o hábito de irritá-lo somente por diversão.

- Agora sim... Isso é divertido! – ela sorriu outra vez, ao que ele logicamente não correspondeu.

Internamente, é claro, ele estava feliz por vê-la sorrir. Não esperava que fosse ver um sorriso tão genuíno em tão pouco tempo. Ela estava, com certeza, muito bem recuperada.

Infelizmente não para Sesshoumaru, que insistia em mantê-la na cama, sob seus cuidados exageradamente atenciosos. Tirara não uma, mas muitas, semanas de folga pra ficar ao lado da esposa.

Puxou o jornal com que ela fingia distrair-se e ouviu-a reclamar, tentando pegá-lo de volta.

- Sesshy! Não é justo! – ela fez biquinho – Não tenho mais nada para fazer... – sentou-se de volta na cama e cruzou os braços, emburrada.

Sesshoumaru teve vontade de sorrir, mas logo se conteve.

- Coloque os trajes de banho... – ele ordenou – Vamos descer e aproveitar a piscina... Está bastante quente lá fora...

Viu o rosto dela iluminar-se prontamente outra vez. Levantou num pulo, correndo até o armário e depois até o banheiro. Voltou correndo, depositou um beijo nos lábios do marido, e voltou aos pulos, cantarolando uma canção irreconhecível, de volta para o toalete.

Sesshoumaru deixou que um pequeno sorriso lateral dobrasse seus lábios sempre sérios. Sentou-se numa poltrona confortável ao lado da janela acortinada por onde o sol quente iluminava o quarto.

Abriu o jornal que Rin antes usava para passar o tempo e folheou-o, observando as notícias rapidamente. Deixou o sorriso sumir do rosto quando viu uma pequena nota em uma página insignificante.

"Empresário relevado traficante é encontrado morto em seu apartamento."

Segurou o fôlego por alguns instantes, lendo a nota tão rapidamente que precisou relê-la para ter certeza de que era mesmo quem pensava ser.

- Vim mostrar-lhe a mesma coisa... – Bokuseno adentrou, trazendo consigo um exemplar do mesmo jornal.

- Você não—

- Não. Não tive tempo... Ele foi morto antes...

Sesshoumaru teve a sensação de alívio substituída por uma certa decepção, gostaria de tê-lo matado pessoalmente.

- Ele sofreu? – indagou, exibindo os olhos mais frios que Bokuseno julgara ter visto.

Sem perceber, o segurança engoliu seco, suando pelas palmas das mãos.

- Esquartejado... – disse, tentando esconder o desconforto na voz – Parece que devia uma grande quantidade de dinheiro para algum outro bandido...

Bokuseno pôde jurar ter visto um sorriso passar pelos lábios de seu chefe, mas definitivamente decidiu não dizer nada. Mesmo que fosse, Rin saiu do banheiro naquele instante, parecendo vestida para ir à praia.

- Sesshy? – indagou, parecendo alheia à situação.

Sesshoumaru demorou certo tempo para tirar a feição fria do rosto. Não viu quando Bokuseno fez uma leve reverência e desapareceu pelo corredor. Apenas continuou ali, sentado, observando a porta de madeira escura, tentando fazer dormir o instinto terrível que despertara dentro dele com aquela notícia.

- Sesshy! Você não desistiu, não é? – ela caminhou até ele, tocando-lhe o braço – Vamos! Quero nadar... – ela puxou o marido da cadeira, obrigando-o a levantar-se.

Sesshoumaru, mais ágil, puxou-a de volta pela cintura fina, trazendo seu corpo para perto do dele. Não esperou que ela protestasse, apenas invadiu sua boca com a língua num beijo tão desesperado, que ela quase se assustou.

- Sesshoumaru! – disse, sôfrega, quando o beijo terminou – O que deu em você?

O marido observou-a de cima a baixo com olhares desejosos, deixando a pequena Rin um tanto enrubescida.

- Tem certeza de que quer ir nadar? – ele indagou, desamarrando seu biquíni e levando-a de volta para a cama.

- - -

Os nós dos dedos já estavam brancos, tal era a força com a qual segurava o pequeno pacote entre as mãos. Sentia a respiração falhar de minuto em minuto. Estava tão nervosa que não saberia se conseguiria abrir a porta do carro.

- Rin! – Kagome gritou seu nome pela terceira vez.

A jovem pareceu saltar no banco do passageiro. Arregalou os olhos castanhos e virou-se para Kagome, aflita.

- Não quero fazer isso outra vez, Ka-chan! – disse, choramingando.

Kagome pareceu controlar os nervos.

- Da ultima vez não deu nada certo! – ela choramingou de novo.

- Ah, Rin! Vamos... Dessa vez é diferente... – Sango interveio do banco de trás, piscando para a amiga – Bem diferente!

- Vamos... – Kagome se interpôs sobre Rin, abrindo a porta do carro e soltando-lhe o cinto de segurança – Vá logo antes que ele chegue da reunião! – empurrou a menina para fora do carro sem piedade.

- Kagome! – ela choramingou do lado de fora, fazendo menção de voltar – Não... eu não quero mais fazer isso!

- Tchau! – ela bateu a porta, acelerando o carro e deixando uma Rin muito aflita, parada outra vez na frente do edifício enorme.

Sentiu uma vontade imensa de chamar um táxi ou então simplesmente sair correndo atrás do carro da cunhada. Mas logo deixou a idéia ridícula de lado. Deu um passo receoso, depois outro. Terminou de subir as escadas e nem respondeu ao "olá" caloroso que o porteiro direcionou-lhe.

Mais parecia um zumbi, andando devagar em direção ao elevador. Apertou o botão tão levemente que não pensou que ele logo abriria as portas de metal de maneira tão convidativa. Na verdade ela pensou que o elevador mais parecia querer engoli-la.

Saiu de dentro do cubículo quase que em choque. Atravessou a sala de espera, vazia, e observou a porta dupla no fundo do corredor. Exatamente como da última vez.

Deixou o medo tomar conta de si, contudo, logo o receio foi embora quando se lembrou das desculpas sinceras que ouvira do marido em seguida. Então a imagem dele oferecendo-lhe sorvete, comprando-lhe roupas, dando-lhe toda a atenção do mundo, apareceu em sua mente de repente.

Talvez, daquela vez, fosse mesmo diferente.

Sorriu, sentindo-se subitamente encorajada. Caminhou com novo ânimo até o escritório ainda vazio. Adentrou, sem ter que acender a luz, já que os raios de sol iluminavam perfeitamente pelas enormes janelas que cobriam toda a parede.

Depositou a pequena caixinha sobre a mesa, afastando-se alguns passos e perdendo-se na paisagem que aparecia pela janela. Não ouviu quando Sesshoumaru entrou e caminhou até ela, enlaçando-lhe a cintura com carinho.

- Sesshy! – ela pareceu subitamente nervosa – Achei que fosse demorar mais...

Sesshoumaru soergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Achei que ficaria feliz em me ver mais cedo. – ele retrucou, afastando alguns passos e depositando uma pilha de papeis sobre sua mesa de mogno.

- Eu estou! – ela concertou, dando alguns passos na direção dele e parando subitamente quando notou que ele percebera a pequena caixinha.

Sesshoumaru pareceu estático por alguns instantes. Já sabia o que havia ali dentro, mas o impulso de abrir apenas para constatar o inevitável fora fatal. Sentiu o coração acelerar, contudo, obviamente, suas feições continuavam as mesmas para os observadores externos.

Deixou que o cenho franzisse por alguns segundos em genuína confusão quando, dentro da caixa, encontrou não um, mas dois pares de sapatinhos brancos.

Logo a resposta veio bastante clara. Dois pares de sapatinhos infantis.

Dois.

Levantou os olhos, procurando a figura pequena da esposa. Encontrou uma Rin aflita, segurando as mãos diante do peito, parecia levemente empalidecida.

- Sesshy? – ela indagou, receosa.

Nada mais precisou ser dito quando, em vez de responder com qualquer simples palavra, Sesshoumaru deixou-se sorrir, indo até ela e dando-lhe o beijo mais apaixonante que Rin julgara ter recebido.

- - -

**Alou Minna!**

**Primeiramente, quero desejar mais um Feliz Ano Novo a todos que deixaram reviews e mesmo àqueles que somente leram. Fico feliz por terem acompanhado a história que já chega ao fim.**

**Segundo, peço desculpas por postar alguns dias atrasada, mas voltei doente da praia – onde fui passar o Ano Novo – e até fui pro hospital lá, tomar em soro básico na veia – que a mulher fez o favor de furar e estourar NOVE vezes! Mas agora já estou melhor...**

**Gostaria MUITO de ter atendido o pedido de vocês e feito o Sesshoumaru assassinar o Naraku a sangue frio, mas infelizmente é uma fic UA – Universo Alternativo – e, caso eu o fizesse, o Sesshou teria de se ver com a polícia. E, como também é uma shortfic, eu teria de estender a história por muitos outros capítulos para explicar toda a situação, e não era nisso que eu queria focar.**

**De qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado! XD**

**Abaixo segue a última resposta das review! Arigatou minna!**

**- - -**

**.anny-chaan ':**** Nha! Querida! Quem bom que você não morreu e leu o último capítulo... (sorriso maroto) Agora espero que você tenha lido o epílogo também né? Ah! Espero que não tenha se decepcionado pelo modo como Naraku morreu, afinal, foi bem doloroso... huhuhuhu! XD Feliz Ano Novo, querida! Espero que tenha sido melhor que o meu! T.T Kissus enormes e obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic até o final!**

**Debs-Chan:**** Querida! (chora também) Você ficou emocionada mesmo? É serio que eu te fiz chorar? (sentimento de culpa batendo na cara) Poxa... Gomen ne! Espero que tenha gostado mesmo assim... Caprichei no final pra compensar a perda do bebê! Também espero que tenha gostado deste epílogo... Adorei que você tenha acompanhado, flor! Feliz Ano Novo especial pra você! Beijos!**

**Carol:**** Ah! Meu Deus! Desculpe por tê-la deixado desesperada, Carol-chan... XD Mas era necessário que acontecesse pra poder ter essa surpresa agradável do epílogo! (sorriso amarelo) O que você achou? Espero que tenha gostado assim mesmo... Mesmo o Sesshy não tendo matado o Naraku com as próprias mãos. Agradeço muito por ter acompanhado a fic e mandado review, ok? Feliz Ano Novo pra você! Dessa vez é feliz mesmo! (risada maléfica) Kissus, querida!**

**Shirlaine:**** Nossa! Você foi a primeira que quis que a Rin se vingasse e não o Sesshy! Poxa, não tinha pensado nisso... Talvez use essa sua idéia na próxima fic heim! Adorei sua review, querida! Obrigada por ler a história e espero que tenha gostado! Feliz Ano Novo! Beijos enormes!**

**lykah-chan:**** Nha! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo... Mesmo ele sendo violento né? Mas tive que colocar pra ficar mais dramático! U.u Obrigada pelo elogio, querida... Fico feliz por agradar! Espero que tenha gostado do final. Feliz Ano Novo pra você! Kissus!**

**- - -**

**Ow... Sem prévia para o próximo capítulo desta vez... Não tem próximo capítulo... (quase chorando)**

**Bom, AMEI a companhia de vocês até aqui, e espero que leiam mais das minhas histórias. Vou postar mais uma de Ano Novo que é oneshot – um capítulo só – por esses dias. Falta pouco para terminá-la...**

**Agradeço de coração as reviews e os elogios. E muito mais os incentivos! Obrigada a todas de verdade!**

**Beijos enormes... Vejo vocês por aí! ;P**

**Domina Gelidus (mais conhecida como Samy-san)**


End file.
